


Black & White in Colors

by NightHaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Angst....(?), Bokuto Kotarou/Akaashi Keiji Fluff, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto and Kuroo will argue over EVERY SINGLE FUCKING THING, College, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oikawa Tooru is REALLY FUCKING LOUD, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Other, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, University Students, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightHaze/pseuds/NightHaze
Summary: "You're so oblivious.""To what?""To everything."





	1. Flustered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallen_warrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_warrior/gifts), [Blue Devil/Slenderman/Crescent Moon Pack/IWAAAAAAAAA](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blue+Devil%2FSlenderman%2FCrescent+Moon+Pack%2FIWAAAAAAAAA).



> so.... yeah... um.
> 
> Imma try. Please don't judge x)

"Oya?"

"Oya, oya?

"Oya oya oya!"

Bokuto was nearly tackled to the ground by a boy with long limbs, and dark hair that looked like it had never been introduced to a brush before. It was his best friend, and enemy from across the net, Kuroo Testurou.

"Goddammit, you little-" 

"I missed youuu!!" Kuroo shouted in Bokuto's ear. Grumbling beneath his breath, Bokuto shoved at Kuroo. Though Bokuto was much stronger than Kuroo, the latter was much more gangly, and it was easier for him to entrap Bokuto in a hug.

"Missed you too, now get off of me before everyone thinks you're gay."

"But I am." Kuroo gave Bokuto a shit-eating grin.

"How _is_ Kenma dating someone like you?" Bokuto teased, dusting himself off as soon as Kuroo released Bokuto from his embrace.

"Ouch." Kuroo pouted, mockingly placing a hand over his chest.

"Have you heard from Daichi or Suga?" Bokuto decided to ask instead.

"No, but I've heard from Oikawa and Iwaizumi." Kuroo responded, shrugging. Bokuto had been on the same high school team as Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and Kuroo and Kenma had been acquainted with both Daichi and Suga. It was everyone’s second year here at the university but Kenma’s. It would be Kenma’s first year.

During several of their volleyball practices back in high school, Bokuto had to go through Oikawa intentionally (or unintentionally) riling Iwaizumi up, which then resulted in Iwaizumi head butting or kicking Oikawa. It was just as exasperating as Bokuto's mood swings during a match. Though Bokuto had been the captain of Fukudorani Academy, Oikawa was a very reliable vice-captain, and Iwaizumi helped keep Oikawa in check.

“Koutarou!” Bokuto winced and braced himself just in time to feel a heavy body slam into him from behind, arms winding around his neck.

“Stop acting gay, Oikawa!” Bokuto yelled, “and don’t call me Koutarou!” Oikawa hopped down from Bokuto’s back, and waved at Kuroo.

“Kuroo, we meet after a long summer.” Kuroo nods his head towards Oikawa.

“How’re your classes so far this year?” Bokuto asks, directing the question towards Kuroo.

“Pretty easy.” Kuroo shrugged. Kuroo had been in college preparatory classes in his last two years of high school, and though he acted childish at times – Bokuto knew full and well – Kuroo was very smart. 

They – Bokuto, Kuroo, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Daichi and Suga – had pulled through their first year of college quite easily. 

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Oikawa asked, tilting his head at Kuroo, whose eyes widened.

“Shit!” Kuroo groaned. “I got distracted when I saw Bokuto. Kenma’s at the train station. I gotta go.” With that, Kuroo turned on his heel, and raced across the courtyard.

“So….” Bokuto began.

“How was your summer?” Oikawa asked, slinging an arm over Bokuto’s shoulders.

“Uneventful.”

“Any luck?” Oikawa asked, teasingly.

“No! I’m the only one who isn’t dating anyone, and you know that, so shut up Oikawa.” Bokuto said, clearly feeling irritated. Oikawa stayed silent for a while, and reached up to rub his neck. Bokuto’s eyes caught sight of something on Oikawa’s neck.

“Oh no. I don’t like the look in your eyes. Tell me.” Oikawa said, catching Bokuto’s eye and paling.

“Looks like Iwaizumi left something right there.” Bokuto grinned, pointing at Oikawa’s neck. Oikawa immediately flushed, and turned his head away. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had started dating their last year of high school, though no one but Bokuto knew.

“Shut up.” Oikawa muttered. Bokuto looked over Oikawa’s shoulder, spotting both Daichi and Suga near the dorms.

“Look who I found.” Bokuto said, waving wildly. “Daichi! Suga!” The couple looked up, and Suga immediately broke into a wide grin as he dashed over.

“No hugs!” Bokuto yelped, but Suga didn’t listen and threw his arms around Bokuto. This time, Bokuto fell. “Ow.” 

“Sorry,” Suga grinned, getting up and offering a hand to Bokuto, who took it. Bokuto was relieved when Daichi settled for a handshake. 

“Oikawa, is that a-“ Suga began, but Oikawa clasped his neck with his hands.

“No!” Oikawa yelped.

“It’s a hickey.” Daichi laughed, and Oikawa stuck his tongue out at Daichi.

“Shut up. It’s not like you haven't made hickies on Suga over there.”

“Yeah, but at least they’re in places where no one can see,” Daichi countered. Bokuto and Suga both exchanged embarrassed looks at the two bickering in front of them.

“Daichi!” Suga yelped, slapping a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth. Daichi just gave Suga a smile, and drew him in by the shoulders, pressing a kiss to Suga’s temple. Suga grumbled beneath his breath, pushing Daichi away, but there was still a smile on his face.

“How’ve you all been? Oikawa pipes up, his hands down by his side.

“Oh! Bokuto!” Daichi says, looking towards Bokuto. Boktuo blinked, and tilted his head, waiting for Daichi to continue speaking. “You dating anyone yet?” Before Bokuto could respond, Oikawa let out a girlish squeak and hid behind Suga.

“What the hell, Oikawa?” Suga started, but Oikawa hushed the other setter.

“If you wanna hide behind someone, hide behind me or Bokuto.” Daichi grinned. “Suga is too much of a softie to hit anyone.”

“Hey!” Suga yelped, smacking Daichi’s shoulder rather aggressively. “Why are you even hiding, Oikawa?” 

“Knowing Oikawa, Iwaizumi’s coming.” Bokuto grinned. As if on cue,

“Oikawa!” Oikawa made a tiny noise of distress, and peered over Suga’s shoulder, giving his boyfriend a sheepish smile.

“Hi, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said, his voice meek. Iwaizumi came up to stand next to Bokuto, and clasped him on the shoulder in greeting.

“Hey, Iwaizumi.” Bokuto said, tilting his head in acknowledgement. 

“Bokuto,” Iwaizumi responded, giving him a brief smile before looking over in Oikawa’s direction. The setter stared back at Iwaizumi, before sighing and stepping around Suga to greet the spiker. Bokuto shifted to the side, feeling awkward to be the only single guy in the presence of two different couples.

But, Bokuto knew that somehow, he and all of his best friends had ended up gay. It was unusual, definitely, but Bokuto loved each and every one of them as if they were his brothers. Oikawa’s loud voice dragged Bokuto back from his thoughts. Oikawa was flailing his hands in the air wildly, and Iwaizumi just looked bored. Oikawa’s eyes narrowed, as If he had a great idea.

“This is why you don’t have a girlfriend Iwa-chan!” Oikawa announced.

“But you’re dating me, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi snorted, obviously amused. A dusting of pink decorated Oikawa’s face, and Iwaizumi grinned triumphantly, knowing that he had won this argument. 

Iwaizumi reached out and slung an arm over Oikawa’s shoulder, dragging the setter close to hug him and press a kiss to the setter’s forehead.

Iwaizumi was still a bit shorter than Oikawa, but he was obviously the more dominant one in the relationship. It didn’t seem like Oikawa minded that Iwaizumi took charge, but then again, Oikawa acted indifferent to a lot of things.

“How long has Kuroo been gone?” Bokuto blinked, looking up as Oikawa addressed him. Bokuto checked his phone before answering.

“Actually, about half an hour. The station’s about a twenty minute walk away, ten minutes max if you run. Knowing Kuroo, he probably sprinted.” Bokuto responded, grinning at the last sentence. 

“HEY!” Bokuto turned at the sound of Kuroo’s voice.

“Hey hey hey!!” Bokuto shouted back, racing over to scoop a startled Kenma up into a hug.

“That’s my boyfriend you’re hugging, you bastard!” Kuroo whined.

  
Roommates:  
Sawamura Daichi & Iwaizumi Hajime **R208**  
some random ass name  & another random ass name **R209**  
Sugawara Koushi  & Oikawa Toru **R210**  
that one guy who works at Starbuck  & that one guy who works at McDonalds **R211**  
that one person who's obsessed with ramen  & that one guy who creepily stares at you across the room **R212**  
Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Testurou **R213**  
Kozume Kenma/Akaashi Keiji **R214**  


“Same roommates as last year!” Kuroo whooped, slapping Bokuto on the back, seemingly over the fact that he had hugged his boyfriend.

“Of course, Kuroo. It always works like that.” Bokuto snorted, amused. Kuroo gave him a deadpanned look, before looking back at the list.

“Who’s Akaashi Keiji?” Kuroo asked, tilting his head before turning to his boyfriend. “Kenma, you know who he is?”

“I met him over the summer.” Kenma shrugged. “I think it was a coincidence that we were going to the same school.” 

“That’s neat!” Bokuto was excited. Maybe the new guy could join their group. Bokuto hoped that they wouldn’t scare him off. They could all come off quite strong. “What’s he like?”

“Curious to know if he’s into guys?” Oikawa teased. Bokuto turned his head and gave Oikawa an exasperated glare, and the setter pouted, before falling silent.

“You think this one here will scare him off?” Suga asked, pointing towards his boyfriend, who batted Suga’s hand away. 

“Hey! Iwaizumi’s just as intimidating!” Daichi complained.

“I’m not intimidating!” Iwaizumi protested, but Oikawa nodded in agreement, which caused Iwaizumi to smack him upside the head.

“Ow, Iwa-chan! That _hurt!_ ” 

“Good.” 

“Why are you so abusive, Iwa-chan?”

“Maybe because you purposefully rile him up?” Daichi asked, arching an eyebrow.

“You’ve known him since childhood, you idiot.” Suga sighed.

“If he didn’t smack you, I would.” Kuroo grinned.

“Why are we talking about hitting each other?” Bokuto piped up.

“Oikawa, look what you started!” Iwaizumi groaned. Oikawa immediately started to protest, which then got the whole group – but Kenma – arguing.

“Kenma-san?” The entire group stopped bickering immediately as they heard a voice behind Kenma and Bokuto. Everyone turned to look at who spoke.

A boy - a bit shorter than Oikawa – dressed quite smartly, stood there a bit awkwardly, a single strap backpack slung over his shoulder. He had a rather impassive expression on his face, though his eyes seemed to be very perceptive. It was hard to tell if they were green or blue. The boy ran a hand through his dark hair, and gave the group sheepish grin.

“Oya?” Kuroo blurted. Daichi elbowed him in the ribs.

“Hey hey hey! Are you….” Bokuto glanced down at Kenma for help, as he’d already forgotten the name of the boy that Kenma had met over the summer.

“Akaashi Keiji.” Kenma said, nodding towards his friend. Bokuto grinned and turned back to the first year.

“Hi! I’m Sugawara Koushi, but you can call me Suga.” Suga said grinning, and holding up a peace sign. 

“I’m Sawamura Daichi,” Daichi said, holding his hand out for Akaashi to shake. 

“Oikawa Toru at your service!” Oikawa grinned – though he couldn’t see Akaashi. “This is my boyfriend, Iwa-chan.”

“Um, sorry?” Akaashi asked, looking a bit flustered. “Iwa….?”

“Iwaizumi Hajime. Don’t mind Oikawa. He’s an airhead.” Iwaizumi said, giving Akaashi an apologetic glance.

“I’m Kuroo Testurou, and this is my best friend, Bokuto Koutarou!” Kuroo announced, winding an arm around Bokuto’s shoulders.

“Hi!” Bokuto said, energetically. However, Akaashi just stared at Bokuto silently. Bokuto blinked, a bit put off, and leaned back to whisper not so quietly into Kuroo’s ear. “Is he okay or something?” Kuroo just rolled his eyes.

“Nice to meet you, Bokuto-san. Kuroo-san.” Akaashi said, his voice surprisingly soft. He seemed shy. Bokuto looked down at Kenma, who’d put away his phone. 

“Nice to meet you too, Akaashi. Hope that our first impressions didn’t put you off.” Suga pipes up. “It’s normally Oikawa and Iwaizumi starting these arguments.” 

“Don’t argue, Iwaizumi.” Daichi laughed. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry, Akaashi, they’re not always like this. They’re a rowdy bunch, but they’re brothers.” Kenma reassured the dark-haired boy.

“So, where are you from, Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, tilting his head. 

“Calm down, Bokuto. You’re literally vibrating.” Kuroo sighed, clamping an arm down over Bokuto’s shoulders.

“I’m excited, okay? We’ve all been friends for who knows how long, and we’re meeting someone new!”

"You meet new people from across the net all the time, Bokuto."

"Oh shut up, you Rooster Head." Bokuto snorted. Before Kuroo could retort, Oikawa's loud voice interrupted them.

"He's prettier than me!" Oikawa complained, pointing towards a very confused Akaashi.

 _Now Oikawa moves to see what the newcomer looks like?_ Bokuto thought in exasperation.

"Who's prettier now?" Suga asked, piping up, curious to know.

"Not you too!" Oikawa whined.

"Why are you like the baby of the group?" Iwaizumi groaned, smacking Oikawa upside the head. "I wouldn't be dating you if you weren't attractive.

"So... you're saying-"

"One word Oikawa. One word."

Bokuto sighed, and glanced back towards Akaashi, though the younger boy broke eye contact first, a bit awkwardly at that.

“Akaashi, why don’t I show you to our dorm?” Kenma asked quietly. Akaashi looked at Kenma, almost gratefully.

“Oikawa, you nutcase!” Kuroo shouted, literally tackling the setter to the ground. “Don’t keep scaring people off!” 

Bokuto groaned, and raked a hand through his hair, before motioning to Suga. The other setter skipped over to Bokuto, and slipped his arm around Bokuto’s waist easily.

“Let’s go.” Suga grinned, hugging Bokuto briefly before releasing him. “The others are being too rowdy.” Bokuto laughed. 

“I mean, it’s Oikawa. He’ll calm down tomorrow.” Bokuto said, shrugging. Suddenly, he felt as if someone’s eyes were on him, and he tilted his head to the side, noticing that Akaashi was looking at him again. When Bokuto waved, Akaashi only blinked back, and turned his head to continue talking to Kenma.

“Interesting.” Suga mused.

“Interesting what?” Bokuto asked.

“Nothing.” Suga said, grinning up at Bokuto. “Oh, don’t give me those owl eyes!” Suga complained, smacking Bokuto’s arm. “Ow!”

“You alright there, Suga?” Bokuto asked, amused.

“I’m fine. How much do you lift? Like, I think I broke my hand.” Suga whined, pressing his temple to the side of Bokuto’s shoulder.

“I don’t remember.” Bokuto shrugged. “Are they _still_ arguing?”

“Yeah. Oh. Looks like Kenma and Akaashi left.” Suga said, pointing to the place where the two had just been. 

“They’re both kinda quiet.” Bokuto mused. “Hope we didn’t scare him off. He seems nice.” Suga muttered something beneath his breath, but Bokuto didn’t catch it. “Sugaaa! Tell me!”

“Nothing. I was just thinking about if the boy’s straight, how he’s going to feel being around gay couples.” Suga said, sheepishly. “I mean, you’re not dating anyone, so…”

“So…?” Bokuto asked, as if urging the grey haired setter to continue. 

“You think you might date at some point?” Suga asked.

“I wouldn’t know.” Bokuto shrugged. “Not many people know how to handle me when I’m in my moods, or even when I’m myself. Like even today, I’m exhausted so I’m not myself.” 

“That’s not really what I meant, but okay…” Suga muttered. Bokuto was confused.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

“Kenma, who _was_ that?” Akaashi asked as soon as they got into the dorms.

“Who? Oikawa? He’s an amazing volleyball player, as much as I hate to boost his ego. He’s got a killer serve, and his skills as a setter are quite high.” Kenma said, plopping down onto the provided beds.

“No, not him. The one who called your boyfriend ‘Rooster Head’.” Akaashi said.

“Oh… that’s Bokuto. He was the captain of our top rival team, Fukudorani.” Kenma responds. “You seemed to be quite flustered back there, Akaashi.” 

_Damn Kenma and his perceptiveness…._ Akaashi felt the back of his neck warm, and shook his head, turning away so he could dump his bags on his bed.

“Kind of, I guess.” Akaashi mumbled. “He’s _hella_ attractive.” Kenma let out a bark of laughter. “Don’t laugh, Kenma! He probably thinks I’m a creep.”

“Bokuto’s kind of oblivious to a lot of things, so he probably didn’t notice you ogling him. The others, on the other hand…” Akaashi groaned, flopping down on his bed, covering his face on his hands. “I hope you can accept everyone’s quirks. They all seem to have taken a liking to you already.” 

“You Horned Owl Bastard!”

“Rooster Head!”

“That’s an insult to birds!”

“DAICHI!”

Akaashi and Kenma both sat up, confused as they heard voices in the hallway. 

“Kenmaaa!” There was a rapping at the door, and Kenma sighed, before putting his gaming device away and sluggishly moving towards the door. Suddenly, Kenma paused, and looked over his shoulder.

“Kuroo will probably come over quite often. I hope that’s alright with you.” Akaashi nodded, his eyes a bit wide. At another bang at the door, Kenma rolled his eyes. “I’m coming, Kuroo. Calm down.” 

Kenma opened the door, and Kuroo pressed a brief kiss to the smaller boy’s hair, and gave Akaashi a smile that looked more like a Cheshire cat grin. It was a bit scary.

“Kuroo, stop that.”

“Sorry, Kenma. Anyways. We were all thinking about going out for sushi and ramen for dinner. Do you two wanna join?” Kenma glanced over at Akaashi, before shrugging in indifference. “Kenma, you never want to go out. All you do is stay cooped up in your room and play video games. You’ll fail university.” 

“I never failed in high school. You always helped me. And I passed senior year mostly without your help.” Kenma said. Kenma turned to face Akaashi. “Akaashi, what do you think? Do you wanna go out and eat dinner with the crew?”

“Oh, I think Iwaizumi said that he’ll sit this one out. He’ll keep Oikawa with him too, so it should be a lot calmer.” Kuroo added, sheepishly. “Sorry if you got a bad first impression of Oikawa.” 

“It’s alright.” Akaashi said, standing up from his seat. “If it’s alright, I think I’d like to come. Kenma?” 

“Kenma, you need to eat or else I’ll force food down your throat.” Kuroo threatened. Akaashi watched as Kenma’s eyes widened, and the boy stuffed his phone in his pocket.

“Fine.”

Akaashi did remember how _little_ the blonde haired boy ate when Akaashi met him over the summer at that small training camp. He was surprised that Kenma even had _gone_ to a training camp, and now that he had met Kuroo, Akaashi was pretty sure it was his influence on Kenma.

Akaashi rooted through his backpack for his wallet, and was startled to feel a tap on his spine. Akaashi straightened up and found himself staring into Kuroo’s cat-like eyes.

“Can I help you..?” Akaashi asked, subconsciously shifting away.

“So…. What do you think of Bokuto?” Kuroo asked, making Akaashi’s eyes widen.

“Eh-what do you mean?”

“It seemed quite obvious to me that you found him attractive. Knowing Bokuto, that airhead didn’t notice anything.” Kuroo said, his head tilted knowingly. Akaashi shook his head, schooling his expression into an impassive one.

“I don’t think so, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi said. Kuroo didn’t look convinced. 

“Mmk. Whatever you say, Akaashi.” Kurro said. “Well, we’re keeping everyone up. You can drop the formality though, it doesn’t bother me if you’re informal.”

“Alright, Kuroo.” Akaashi agreed, stuffing his wallet in his back pocket, following the taller boy out of the dorm room. Kenma had already regrouped with everyone, and was off to the side, talking quietly with Suga.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto’s loud voice caused the latter to jump back, startled. “Hey hey hey!”

“Hi, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi responded, trying to avoid to look completely at the ball of hyper activity. “Hello again, Daichi-san. Suga-san.”

“Oikawa and Iwaizumi aren’t joining us tonight. Iwaizumi is keeping Oikawa in check at the gym.” Daichi said. Akaashi nodded.

“Aww…. Now I wanna go!” Bokuto complained, causing Akaashi to tilt his head in confusion.

“No. You’re staying with us. You might be one of the top three aces of the country, but you need to take a break now and then.” Suga said, patting Bokuto’s arm. Bokuto visibly drooped, and Akaashi bit back a smile

“Let’s goooo…” Kuroo said, ushering them all down the hall. As soon as they got out into the courtyard, Kenma took out his phone, leaning into Kuroo’s side. Daichi and Suga fell in step with each other, talking in hushed voices, occasionally looking back towards Akaashi and Bokuto. 

Bokuto seemed unperturbed, however. Akaashi found himself walking next to Bokuto in silence, though the latter seemed to radiate positive energy 24/7.

“What sport do you play, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi finally asked. As one of the top three aces of the country, it was incredibly impressive. Bokuto must be here on a sports scholarship. The university was well known for its sports teams and high academic levels. 

“Volleyball!” Bokuto said, enthusiastically. His amber-golden eyes were wide with excitement, glimmering with passion for the game. “All of us play, ‘Kaashi.” Akaashi felt his cheeks warm at the nickname, but gave Bokuto an acknowledging nod.

“That’s amazing that you’ve made it to the top three.” Akaashi commented. 

“Thanks, ‘Kaashi!”

“Er, you’re being quite loud, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, afraid he might offend Bokuto. But it was true, they were getting some strange looks from other pedestrians. 

“Oh, that’s just him on a daily basis.” Suga said, walking backwards to walk on Akaashi’s other side. “When you’re around him all the time, you get used to it and can block him out.”

“Sugaa!” Bokuto complained. Suga just laughed good-naturedly. 

“You know it’s true, Bokuto.” Suga said, and Bokuto fell silent, blinking at Suga owlishly before he moved up to talk to Daichi, leaving Suga watching Akaashi silently as they walked.

“So… where do you come from?” Suga asked.

“I’m from the Kanto region.” Akaashi responded.

“So you’re from the area of Bokuto’s high school!” Suga exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Akaashi responded. “I knew of Fukurodani, but I never attended.” Akaashi clasped the back of his neck, hesitating before continuing. “However, I did visit Fukurodani once or twice.”

“That’s really interesting,” Suga mused.

“Suga! Akaashi!” The two looked up, startled as they heard Daichi’s voice. He was standing before a small restaurant on the other side of the street. “Wrong way, guys!” Daichi laughed, before ducking in through the door. Suga shook his head in exasperation as he and Akaashi walked back towards the sidewalk.

“So you play volleyball, Suga-san?” Akaashi asked. Suga nodded in response, swinging his arms as he walked.

“Kenma and I were the setters of the team. Daichi was the captain, and Kuroo was the vice-captain, even though Kuroo was older than Daichi by a little over a month.” Suga said. 

“I used to play volleyball.” Akaashi said, right as they reached the restaurant. 

“Oh, that would be interesting to hear about!” Suga grinned, as they walked inside. It was quite easy to find the rest of the group, thanks to a bickering Kuroo and Bokuto.

“’Kaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed. “Suga! There you are!” 

“Did you know Akaashi used to play volleyball?” Suga asked, as he slid into a seat next to Daichi, leaving Akaashi to sit next to Bokuto. Akaashi sat down rather tentatively, feeling a bit intimidated to sit down next to an energetic – not to mention _hella_ attractive guy.

“Ooh, tell us more.” Kuroo mused, steepling his fingers beneath his chin, and giving Akaashi a curious look.

“Well, I did attend Kitagawa Daiichi.” Akaashi admitted. 

“Oh! That really strong junior high school?” Daichi asked. Akaashi nodded. “That’s pretty cool. What position did you play?

“I played setter.” Akaashi responded.

“Another setter, huh?” Bokuto mused. When Akaashi gave him a confused glance, the ace elaborated.

“Suga, Kenma and Oikawa are all setters. Though Iwaizumi’s a good spontaneous setter, he’s probably one of the most powerful wing spiker’s I’ve played with or against.” Bokuto explained, just as a waiter arrived to take their order.

“What school did you go to after Kitagawa?” Daichi asked, as soon as the waiter left.

“Um, I went to Inarizaki.” Akaashi responded. “Though I did get a couple offers from Shiratorizawa, since my grades were really good, and they liked the way I played back at Kitagawa.”

“That’s incredible! But, why would you decline offers from Shiratorizawa?” Daichi asked.

“It wasn’t the right fit for me, “ Akaashi said.

“Inarizaki’s also quite the powerhouse.” Suga said, looking shocked. “They’ve gone to nationals quite a few times.”

“Wait, if Akaashi went to nationals, why didn’t _we_ ever see him?” Kuroo interrupted.

“Kuroo, our schools almost always ended up playing against one another.” Bokuto snorted. “Two of the three times we went to nationals, we beat you. The third time, we lost to Shiratorizawa by 2 points in the last set.” Bokuto shrugged. 

“Wasn’t Inarizaki paired up with Shiratorizawa two of those years?” Daichi piped up. Akaashi nodded. 

“They were difficult matches.” Akaashi sighed. “We were always eliminated in the second round. We lost to a high school called Karasuno my third year.” 

“I still can’t believe that you got offers to Shiratorizawa,” Suga says. “It’s so hard to get offers into Shiratorizawa.”

“That’s true,” Bokuto agreed.

“Oh shut up, Boku.” Kuroo snorted. “You got several offers from Shiratorizawa yourself. I wouldn’t be surprised if the national team asked you to join.”

“Kuroo!” Bokuto groaned. “I’m not that good!”

“Says one of the top three aces of the damn country.” Kenma says, wrinkling his nose.

“You got offers too, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, tilting his head to look at Bokuto.

“Yeah… but I like Fukurodani better. My friends were there, and despite how annoying Oikawa is, I enjoyed it there. Ushijima was also at Shiratorizawa the same time I would have been there, and I figured if I ever wanted to make a name for myself, I’d have to go somewhere else.” Bokuto shrugged.

Akaashi felt guilty that he didn’t know who Bokuto was. He knew of Fukurodani, and of a powerful wing spiker who was quickly climbing the ranks of top volleyball players, but Akaashi never really looked further into it. Now, he wished he had.

Akaashi found that it was quite easy to slide into a conversation with Bokuto, as he was so eager to share stories, or to hear them, and despite the fact that Akaashi kept getting flustered, he thought that it was fun to talk to the ace. 

When their food came, everyone dug in immediately. It was quiet, the sound of others’ conversations and the slurping of noodles and broth filling the air. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but rather… homey. Akaashi was quite grateful that he’d met these people.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-


	2. They Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only 1,950 words...
> 
> I'm trying. x-x

“You little shit!” Akaashi was startled as he heard the loud shout as he walked past the closed gym doors. Peering into the window next to the door, Akaashi saw that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were wrestling on the ground, Bokuto and Kuroo were in a heated argument, Daichi yelling at everyone – probably telling them all to calm down - and Kenma was hiding behind Suga with wide eyes.

“Iwa-chan, what did I do this time?!” Oikawa screeched, shoving at Iwaizumi’s head. Akaashi stepped into the gym, staring at the group awkwardly. Suga noticed, and motioned Akaashi over.

“What’s going on?” Akaashi whispered, his eyes wide. 

“This happens occasionally.” Suga sighed, shaking his head at the scene before them.

“Glasses-kun is a better blocker than you, Kuroo! Do better! We’re in university, _on_ a volleyball scholarship!”

“And you call yourself one of the top three aces? Shrimpy could do better than you!” 

“Say that again, Kuroo!” 

“Iwa-chan!”

“Shut up, you bastard!”

“Sit the FUCK DOWN!”

At Daichi's angry shout, the gym immediately fell silent. Akaashi felt a shiver run down his back at Daichi’s sudden mood change.

“He gets scary when mad.” Suga whispered from the side of his mouth. 

“Oikawa, Iwaizumi, I have no clue why you’re fighting, but if it’s about who’s top and who’s bottom _again_ I will kick both of your asses. Bokuto, Kuroo, you need to stop having stupid arguments, and there is no need to get riled up.” Daichi growled. Akaashi glanced at Suga, who looked perfectly calm, as if this was an everyday occurrence. Kenma had shifted so he was standing between them, as if he thought that Suga and Akaashi would act as a wall to block Daichi's intimidating glare.

“Daichi, calm down, you’re freaking Kenma out again.” Suga sighed. 

“Yeah, Daichi, stop freaking my boyfriend out.” Kuroo snapped, obviously still irritated by his pointless argument with Bokuto. Akaashi glanced down as he felt a tug on his sleeve - Kenma looked up at him, and the two wordlessly agreed to leave. Suga had already headed over to calm everyone down, casting a quick glance over his shoulder at Akaashi and Kenma.

"Sorry, this happens quite often." Kenma said, his voice quiet as the two of them left the gym, headed back towards the dorms. 

"It's alright. I was just startled. Are they often like this?" Akaashi asked Kenma. The setter nodded.

"Kuroo and Bokuto both easily get riled up at each other, despite them being the best of friends. Oikawa just loves to piss Iwaizumi off, knowing that he's short tempered." Kenma sighed. "Still haven't gotten used to how _loud_ Bokuto and Kuroo could get while arguing, even louder than Oikawa is normally." Akaashi made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat. 

Kenma flopped face first down into his bed, and let out a loud, exasperated noise, before rolling onto his back, watching as Akaashi sat down on his own side of the room.

"What do you think of my friends?" Kenma asked, looking a bit anxious, as if Akaashi's opinion on his friends meant a lot. It probably did, though.

"They seem to be quite the handful," Akaashi admitted. "I'm surprised you can handle them." 

"You get used to it eventually," Kenma said, giving Akaashi a wry smile. Kenma got up on his feet, and wandered towards the tiny kitchen in their dorm -all the dorms had one. 

"You want something, Kenma? Akaashi called. He found out that the blonde boy had a habit of not eating for several hours as he gamed, then tried to make food, but left disaster. Akaashi had then realized why Kuroo came over often with take out.

"Yeah." Kenma said from the kitchen. Akaashi stood up, and headed over towards Kenma. Akaashi himself wasn't much better in the kitchen then Kenma, his skills went as far as making instant ramen and curry using the store-bought roux. 

"Do we have anything?" Akaashi asked, just as there was a knock on the door.

"Kenma! Akaashi! It's Suga!" Akaashi opened the door, and looked at the slightly shorter setter. 

"Hello, Suga-san," Akaashi tilted his head in greeting. 

"Oh, no need to be so formal!" Suga grinned. "Is Kenma there?" Akaashi nodded just as Kenma appeared next to him.

"Bokuto cooking tonight?" Kenma asked. Akaashi turned to look at Kenma, taken aback as Suga nodded vigorously.

"Bokuto... cooks?" Akaashi blurted. Suga nodded again.

"He might not seem like he has the patience to cook, but he really can do amazing things when he has his mind set." Suga said.

"But the smallest thing can result in a massive mood change." Kenma added. Akaashi blinked, startled.

_Bokuto seemed quite energetic when I met him,_ Akaashi mused.

"However..." Suga started. "During one of our matches, it seemed like he was too focused on something outside of the match, and completely forgot how to play. He had to sit out until he could refocus his mind."

"In other words, Bokuto is simple, but complicated."

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

"Bokuto!" Bokuto looked up as Kuroo burst into the kitchen. Both Kuroo and Bokuto had gotten lucky; they'd gotten the dorm with the biggest kitchen.

"Kuroo," Bokuto said, his hands stilled from chopping vegetables. "Anything you need?"

"I think Akaashi is coming over too. Suga invited him."

"That's neat!" Bokuto grinned. "Wonder what he thinks of us as a group."

"Probably thinks you're a daft airhead." Kuroo snickered. Bokuto arched an eyebrow, and Kuroo grinned at him sheepishly.

"I have a knife here, Kuroo." Bokuto shrugged, before he turned and continued to chop the vegetables for the curry. The meat for the _yakitori_ was marinating in a bowl to the side, and the rice was already starting to cook.

"Yeah, yeah. You'd miss me too much!" Kuroo shouted from the dining room/living room.

"Sure, sure," Bokuto grumbled.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

"Hey hey hey!" Akaashi was immediately greeted with a boisterously loud voice as Kuroo opened the door in greeting

"Evening, Bokuto!" Suga yelled, as he kicked his shoes off and left them by the door, Kenma following. "Daichi's busy studying, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi weren't in their dorm. They most likely went out - they do every other Friday."

"Then take some back when you leave, Suga," Bokuto called from the kitchen. 

"Thanks, Bokuto! Love ya!" Suga bounded into the living room like an energetic puppy. 

"Come on in," Kuroo said, clasping the back of his neck sheepishly as he followed Kenma into the living room. Akaashi kicked off his shoes, and followed Kuroo awkwardly, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Hi," Akaashi poked his head into the kitchen, where he could smell curry and the traditional smell of _yakitori_. Bokuto was at the stove, and he looked over his shoulder to flash Akaashi a wide smile. Akaashi - like always when greeted by Bokuto's smile - was taken aback, and suppressed the redness in his cheeks. Suga glanced over, and shot him a freakishly knowing smile. Akaashi blinked, and averted his gaze.

"How are you, 'Kaashi?" Bokuto asked, as he fiddled with the stove, turning around and shifting so he was leaning back against the counter top. Bokuto pushed his hands into his pockets, and tilted his head to the side.

For some reason, it was so.... _endearing_ almost. Not only did that pose make Bokuto seem younger, but it made him look _much_ more attractive - not that Bokuto wasn't already freakishly attractive.

"Good," Akaashi said, willing himself not to flush. "How about you, Bokuto-san?" Bokuto's eyes flicked to the side as he ran a hand through his hair, which caused him to flex, and Akaashi found his eyes were attracted to the movement.

"Tired from work," Bokuto finally said, before meeting Akaashi's eyes with his own. "Hey, what color are your eyes?" Bokuto asked, tilting his head. "They looked blue when we first met, but now they kinda look green."

Akaashi consciously looked away, aware of the strange flaw of his eyes.

"They're blue." Akaashi said, clasping the back of his neck awkwardly. Bokuto nodded, almost thoughtfully. 

"That's neat." Bokuto smiled. "Well, go and sit down in the dining room and send Kuroo in here to help, would you?" Bokuto asked as he turned back to the stove.

"Yeah," Akaashi said as he wandered into the living room where Kenma, Suga and Kuroo were all lounging on the couches. "Kuroo, Bokuto wants you to help." Akaashi said as he sat down on the arm of the couch. Suga patted the spot next to him, Akaashi slid down next to the gray-haired setter. Kenma pulled out his phone and started tapping at it, the sound of Bokuto and Kuroo's voices from the kitchen carrying.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

"Why don't you smile so much?" Bokuto asked suddenly, peering at Akaashi's impassive expression. Akaashi blinked, and nearly leapt back, startled at the sudden close proximity. The five of them were sitting down at the table, a well-made spread in front of them. Akaashi had to admit that not only did Bokuto know what he was doing when playing volleyball, but he definitely knew what he was doing in the kitchen.

"I don't like my smile," Akaashi said, frowning.

"I'm sure your smile is perfect," Suga urged, grinning himself. Suga's smile was flawless. Akaashi wasn't sure if he could compete with that. He'd always been self-conscious, insecure about the way he looked.

"He rarely smiled at training camp," Kenma pointed out.

"Smile for us!" Bokuto exclaimed, thumping Akaashi on the back. Akaashi nearly choked on the food, resisting the urge to flinch. Bokuto was definitely powerful.

"But-" Akaashi protested. 

"Akaashi, Bokuto won't let up until you do smile," Kenma sighed. Akaashi blew a raspberry with his lips, and sighed, before flashing a brief smile.

"Ohmygoshyoursmileisadorable!" Bokuto shouted, shocking Akaashi, who felt his cheeks flush. Akaashi averted his gaze, unsure of how to react to Bokuto's overenthusiastic response.

"Er, thanks, I guess." Akaashi mumbled.

"Can you do it again?" Bokuto asked, energy and excitement thrumming off his body.

"B-bokuto-san, I-" Akaashi stuttered. "I don't-"

"Don't you dare say that you don't like your smile." Bokuto said. "Your smile is adorable. Like a gift from heaven. Ever since I met you, you've always had this impassive expression on your face, so you smiling is like a gift from heaven."

Akaashi felt his ears burn, unsure of how to react. He wasn't even sure if Bokuto knew what he was saying, or the meaning behind the words.

"Bokuto! Stop acting gay!" Akaashi looked up as Kuroo reached across the table, swatting the back of Bokuto's head. Bokuto's head snapped up to look at Kuroo, his amber-golden eyes narrowing at his friend from across the table.

"You're the one who kisses Kenma in the middle of a crowded train station," Bokuto shot back.

"He's my boyfriend!"

"So?"

"So so?"

"So so so?"

The two paused, before bursting into loud peals of laughter. Akaashi cast Suga a concerned look, but Suga just shrugged.

"You'll never understand the dynamics between those two. It's a surprise why they're not dating." Suga said.

"Because he's been smitten with Kenma since childhood!" Bokuto cackled, both he and Kuroo having left their seats, wrestling each other standing up. Kuroo let out an irritated yell, and kicked at Bokuto, who nearly tripped. Instead, Bokuto fled to the living room and Kuroo charged after him, tackling the ace on the ground. Akaashi reached for his glass of water, and drank it down swiftly, willing the heat in his cheeks to subside.

He was being way too obvious. It already seemed like the rest of the group - but Bokuto - knew, and Akaashi was fairly certain he wanted to keep it that way.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some ideas, man. Dx
> 
> If anyone has any ideas that I might be able to incorporate, either PM me here on Ao3, or shoot me an email at hashtagetty@gmail.com
> 
> Don't worry, I don't bite. Hard ;)
> 
> Just don't be rude, and all will be okay :)


	3. Hoodie

Akaashi was sitting there, stunned into silence, unsure of how to react, even though Kuroo had chased Bokuto from the room. The soft sound of chopsticks against plates was the only thing Akaashi heard besides his breathing. 

"Your smile is really quite nice," Suga said, finally breaking the silence. Kenma nodded his agreement as he stuffed another piece of _yakitori_ into his mouth. Akaashi had never seen Kenma put so much effort into eating this much. Akaashi shook his head in disagreement, and Suga just chuckled. He fell silent, watching carefully as Akaashi took another bite of curry.

"You don't know how attractive you are, don't you?" Suga asked suddenly, causing Akaashi to choke.

"Sorry, what?" Akaashi gasped, as soon as he had stopped coughing. Suga just smiled softly.

"You hear what I said," Suga responded, shrugging a single shoulder. "You're pretty damn attractive, Akaashi."

"Daichi would kill you if he heard you right now," Kenma commented, which caused Suga to swat at him.

"Oh hush." Suga said. "Sorry if I made you feel awkward," Suga shifted his attention to Akaashi. "Hang out around a couple of gay guys most your life and you'll hear these things daily." Suga said, before mumbling something so low Akaashi nearly didn't catch it; "not sure if Bokuto's straight or not..." 

Kenma nodded in agreement, having pushed his finished plate away, taking his phone from his pocket.

"It's alright." Akaashi said, biting his lower lip nervously. "I don't have anything against gays. I mean, I think that I myself might be...." Akaashi broke off awkwardly.

"I se." Suga mused. Before the gray haired setter could continue, there was a shriek and a bang from somewhere in the dorm. Kenma looked up. 

"Kuroo? Bokuto?" Kenma called. A few moments later, Bokuto emerged, a towel around his neck, soaked with water from head to toe.

"Holy shit, what happened?" Suga gasped, standing up. Bokuto shrugged, running a hand through his flattened hair.

"Kuroo sprayed me with the shower water." Bokuto said, tugging at his soaked shirt. It clung to him in a distracting way, and Akaashi had to look away.

"You guys are worse than Hinata and Kageyama. You take everything to the next level." Suga sighed.

"Speaking of those two, are they dating?" Kenma piped up.

"Knowing those two, they're in love with each other but still don't realize it yet." Suga shrugged, rounding the table to approach Bokuto. As Suga clasped Bokuto's shoulders, Akaashi realized that Bokuto was shivering. 

"That asshat sprayed you with cold water?" Suga asked, his voice low. It send a shiver of unease down Akaashi's spine, and it looked like he wasn't the only one who thought that. Kenma sank lower in his seat.

"Oh no." Kenma mumbled.

"KUROO!" Suga shouted, so loudly, so aggressively, so _unlike_ Suga that it startled Akaashi. "It might have been summer last week but the temperatures have really dropped since two days ago. If Bokuto gets sick now, and can't play correctly because of your stupid pettiness, I'll fucking kill you!" 

Akaashi watched, still stunned, as Suga stormed into the dorm, in the direction that Bokuto came from. Akaashi glanced over at Kenma, tugging at the hem of his over-sized hoodie nervously.

"Bokuto-san, you're cold. Shouldn't you change?" Akaashi asked, hoping his embarrassment wouldn't show. _Eyes on his face, Keiji. Eyes on his face._ Akaashi had to admit, it was pretty damn hard.

"Yeah, probably." Bokuto said, laughing awkwardly. 

"Bokuto, knowing you, you've most likely forgotten to do your laundry." Kenma stated. Bokuto blinked, bewildered, before giving Kenma a sheepish grin. 

"Yeah... I've been really busy with volleyball and work, and there's no way that I'm wearing one of Kuroo's shirts." Bokuto shrugged. Akaashi hesitated slightly, before looking back up towards Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san, would you like to borrow my hoodie then?" Akaashi offered, which earned him a head tilt.

"Only if you're sure." Bokuto said. Akaashi could see him shaking, and hear his teeth chattering.

"Yes, please take it, Bokuto-san." Akaashi said, shifting his seat back and standing up so he could tug his hoodie over his head. Before he could even offer it to Bokuto, the latter had shrugged the towel off his shoulders, reached for his soaked shirt, tugging it over his head with one hand, the wet material sticking in a definitely distracting way.

Akaashi felt his cheeks flush, and he averted his gaze, meeting Kenma's eyes. Awkwardly, Akaashi motioned with his eyes towards Bokuto, and Kenma shrugged.

"Thanks, 'Kaashi!" Bokuto said, ruffling his hair with the towel and patting himself dry before slipping on Akaashi's hoodie.

Though Bokuto wasn't much taller than Akaashi, Bokuto was much broader, and the hoodie easily fit his frame, whereas it hung on Akaashi's lither and thinner frame. Akaashi probably wouldn't ask for Bokuto to return it it anytime soon.

 _He looks damn good._ Akaashi thought, almost wistfully.

"Ow, ow, ow! Suga!"

"Goddammit, you're an idiot." Suga was swearing quite violently as he dragged Kuroo into the dining room by his ear. Bokuto swiftly left, taking his wet shirt with him, constantly rubbing at his wet hair with the towel around his neck.

Suga dumped Kuroo into a seat, and resumed his place at the dinner table calmly, then shot a curious glance at Akaashi. Kuroo was whining softly, rubbing at his ear, and Akaashi bit back a chuckle.

"Hey, wasn't that your hoodie, Akaashi?" Kuroo asked suddenly, tilting his head at Akaashi.

"Er, well yes." Akaashi responded. "But that's because he was cold since you sprayed him with water. And it's nearly fall, and the heater in your dorm isn't on."

"Yeah, we've been meaning to fix it..." Kuroo laughed nervously, clasping the back of his neck. Suga sighed.

"You and Bokuto should be forbidden to live with each other." Suga stated, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"What about me now?" Bokuto asked, as he came back into the dining room.

"Something about how you and Kuroo shouldn't be allowed to live in the same room together." Kenma piped up, setting his phone down on the table.

"I mean, we do constantly argue and fight over the smallest things." Bokuto admits. "But we make up easily." Bokuto paused, before continuing. "and if I get sick because of you, Kuroo, I will kick your ass."

"Is Bokuto good at fighting?" Suga asked, eying Bokuto warily. "I mean, compared to Bokuto, Kuroo's a string bean. A stick. Bokuto could snap Kuroo in half." Kuroo immediately raised his head to protest, but as Suga arched an eyebrow, the latter fell silent.

"Nah, I don't think so." Bokuto said, looking embarrassed as he clasped the back of his neck. The motion caused the muscles in Bokuto's arms to bulge. "I'm not _that_ strong, come on Suga." Suga sputtered, waving his hands in the air wildly, as if doing so would help him to prove his point. 

"Have you seen yourself in a mirror?" Suga yelped. "You're freaking-"

"If you say 'ripped', I'm telling Daichi." Kuroo interrupted, as if it was some resemblance of revenge for Suga's earlier violent actions. Suga pouted at the messy-haired middle blocker, and sulked in his seat.

"You know it's true, Bokuto." Suga muttered. 

"What do you think, Akaashi?" Kuroo asked, tilting his head at Akaashi in an almost knowing way. Akaashi nearly choked on his water, and Bokuto seemed to react on instincts as he reached over, and whacked Akaashi on the back, which only made Akaashi choke even more.

"Ow, Bokuto-san!" Akaashi gasped. "That hurts."

"Sorry, 'Kaashi." Bokuto stopped, and as Akaashi shot Bokuto the side eye, the ace gave Akaashi a sheepish grin.

"So?" Kuroo asked, seeming impatient. Akaashi cleared his throat, before responding.

"Sorry, what was I answering again?" Akaashi asked.

"Do you think that Bokuto's ripped?" Akaashi felt the tips of his ears burn, but he quickly schooled his face into an unimpressed expression. 

"Comparatively to you, Kuroo-san, I'd have to say yes." Akaashi said, in almost a monotone. Kuroo let out an indigant squawk, and Suga barked out a laugh. Akaashi was startled as he was suddenly pulled in by his shoulders as Bokuto squashed him in a hug. Akaashi couldn't really do anything but just sit there, feeling his face burn up.

"Akaashi is my new favorite person!" Bokuto announced, squeezing the latter to him tighter. Bokuto's arm was covering most of Akaashi's nose and mouth, and it became a bit difficult for Akaashi to breathe. However, on the bright-side, there was the fact that Bokuto's scent was starting to envelop Akaashi's hoodie.

It wasn't a _bad_ thing, really. Akaashi wasn't quite sure how to describe Bokuto's scent. It was almost like the smell of rain that had just fallen. Akaashi tapped on Bokuto's bicep, The ace released him, and shot him a broad grin.

It made Akaashi's ear tips burn, before he averted his gaze, looking back at his plate.

However, he missed the knowing grin plastered to Bokuto's face.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-


	4. Suga's Ship Will Sail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter literally so short ;-;
> 
> BUUUUT
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/43/b3/d7/43b3d7d7b7a880c31f090cbe9019dfa3.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> MY TAKE ON AKAASHI'S SMILE *°*

Akaashi was sitting with Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Daichi and Suga in the cafeteria. It was a little bit intimidating being the only first year in college with the second years. Kuroo, Kenma and Bokuto had gone off to do something, but no one really knew what they were doing.

"How are you liking it here, Akaashi?" Oikawa asked, pushing his lunch tray away and folding his hands beneath his chin.

"It's nice." Akaashi said. "It's definitely different than high school."

"How'd you get into such a high-calibre school?" Oikawa asked, and Iwaizumi smacked the setter on the back of the head. "Ow, Iwa-chan!"

"That's disrespectful, you idiot." Iwaizumi said. 

"It's alright," Akaashi said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I applied for a scholarship and got it." 

"So you're quite smart then," Daichi said. "Suga did the same and was accepted." 

"We both took college prep classes back in high school along with Kuroo." Suga added, leaning forward on the table. 

"I've been taking higher level classes for a while now," Akaashi admitted.

"Wow, so you're probably smarter than Kuroo then." Daichi said "He might not look like it, but Kuroo is quite intelligent. It's just that when he's with Bokuto, they both are idiots." Akaashi allowed a bark of laughter to escape - he'd clearly seen it that one night when Kuroo had attacked Bokuto with the shower.

"Speaking of which," Suga started, with a glow in his eyes that made Akaashi slightly uneasy. "Have you gotten your hoodie back, Akaashi?"

_Dammit, Suga._

Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Daichi all shot Akaashi curious looks as Suga leaned back, looking quite satisfied with himself. As Daichi looked at his boyfriend, Suga just shrugged.

"I ship Bokuto and Akaashi together." Suga said, bluntly, causing Akaashi to gape at the silver-haired setter, a flush travelling up his neck.

"Wait, what?" Oikawa interrupted. "Explain." Akaashi let out a heavy sigh, and sank lower in his seat, tugging at the collar of his shirt, as if it would shield him and his burning ears from the others.

"Please do," Iwaizumi said. "It seems as if all the interesting things happen to Bokuto when Oikawa and I aren't there."

"Probably because Oikawa's too busy riling you up to get you in bed." Suga countered, which made Oikawa let out a sqwuak of alarm and Iwaizumi shoot Suga a deadly glare. The latter responded with a brilliant, close-eyed smile.

"It started with Bokuto mentioning something about Kuroo being smitten with Kenma since childhood." Akaashi sighed, which caused a hush to fall over their lunch table. "Kuroo chased Bokuto from the room, and the next thing you know, there's a shriek, a bang and another yell."

"Lord save those two." Daichi sighed, placing his head in his hands. Suga patted him on the shoulder.

"Then Bokuto comes back in the room, completely drenched from head to toe since Kuroo sprayed him with the shower. Bokuto's shivering, Suga gets pissed, runs off into the dorm yelling at Kuroo, and I offer Bokuto my hoodie." Akaashi said. "That's basically what happened." 

"Awe man, that description was so laame!" Oikawa complained, and Akaashi just tilted his head, his face impassive.

"I told you what happened _before_ that, right?" Suga asked, his head resting sideways on Daichi's shoulder.

"Suga-san..." Akaashi began, but Suga held up a finger. 

"I want my ship to sail." Suga insisted. "These guys are totally supporting me, right?" 

"I'm actually pretty sure Kuroo and Kenma ship those two." Daichi mused. "I overheard Kuroo talking to Kenma earlier this week. Something about 'that Akaashi kid seems pretty into Bokuto, huh, Kenma'."

 _Oh God. Was he **that** obvious?_ Apparently. Akaashi groaned, and covered his face with his hands.

"Might as well just tell them everything you know, Suga-san." Akaashi mumbled, sulking slightly.

"Sorry, Akaashi, but I just love the idea of you and Bokuto together. I think you could really help 'tame' him. And it seems like Bokuto's taken a liking to you as well." Suga chirped, grinning once again before launching into the story.

Akaashi sighed, wanting to sink even lower in his seat. 

_Why him? Why did it have to be him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BECUASE BOKUAKA IS ADORABLE AND I SHIP FOREVER OML 
> 
> LIKE ARE THEY ADORABLE OR WHAT?
> 
> ##### Like I'm just gonna post a shit ton of links because I haven't figured out how to hyper link yet :')
> 
> THERE'S THIS  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ad/fd/dc/adfddc003f11dd43a8758ab075a72b9e.jpg
> 
> AND THIS  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/63/f0/42/63f042f7b8d537930f87515a4897de6d.jpg
> 
> AND THIS TOO  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ea/cb/fa/eacbfad5a418eb946708578d9ee13f0d.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> THIS AS WELL  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/69/1f/1c/691f1c29db0aec39d75ccd3743349f47.jpg
> 
> WTF HERE ARE MORE LINKS  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/bf/3c/20/bf3c20a6dbbbcffbd00894faeb9cd754.jpg  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3e/81/a0/3e81a0c3459203630272df15cb80e629.jpg  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/84/4d/24/844d2401e2d0d2e7ea62fff636ad57f8.jpg  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e1/c5/dc/e1c5dcdd92d26c80e8505ebcec49f044.jpg  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/38/e0/82/38e0821b5671eaaf04eb2273bd8091e4.jpg
> 
> okay I'm done ;-;


	5. Embarrassing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be completely honest, I have no clue what I was thinking while writing this >_>

It seemed as if everyone knew about his crush on Bokuto but Bokuto himself. Whether or not he knew, Akaashi didn't know. If he _did_ know, then he hid it well, and Akaashi would be incredibly embarrassed.

"Akaashi?" 

"Go away." Akaashi shouted, his voice muffled by his blankets and pillows on his bed. 

"You got a nice ass, Akaashi!" Akaashi, startled, flailed into a sitting position, his back pressed against the wall.

"Who the hell-"

"Good morning!" It was Suga and Daichi, Kuroo behind them with Kenma in his clutches. 

"Morning." Akaashi sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Why are you all so loud?"

"If you were awake ten minutes ago, it was so much lou-"

"TRY THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

"-der." Daichi sighed, as a screech was heard from outside the hallway.

"Bokuto, help me! Iwa-chan's trying to kill me!"

"Iwaizumi, cut it out! Oikawa, you need to learn how to keep your mouth shut!" 

"I'm surprised they haven't been given warnings." Suga commented as Akaashi scooted out of bed, and gave a quick stretch to pop his back. He padded past Suga, Daichi, Kuroo and Kenma, grabbed a change of clothes and hopped into the bathroom just as there was a loud bang and a shriek outside in the hall. Akaashi sighed and closed the bathroom door to get ready.

It was only a few minutes later when Akaashi stepped out of the bathroom. There was a yell of surprise, and Akaashi jerked his head to the side to see Oikawa pointing at his face.

_What...?_

"He has glasses?" Oikawa shouted. 

_Shit._ Akaashi had forgotten he'd put them on momentarily in the bathroom.

"I only need them to read," Akaashi said hurriedly, taking them off.

"How the hell do you always look so damn attractive?" Suga complained, which earned him a side eye from his boyfriend. "Sorry, sorry. I love you, you know that." Suga pouted, before pecking Daichi on the mouth. 

"Me?" Akaashi sputtered. 

"Who else would I be talking to?" Suga grinned, slipping an arm around Daichi's waist and leaning into the taller and broader boy.

"Hey!" Oikawa yelped. "What about me-"

"Not everything is about you, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa sulkily looked away. Akaashi sighed, and slipped past the group - his and Kenma's dorm was getting a little crowded - and noticed that Kuroo and Bokuto were both sitting on the floor, resting their backs against Akaashi's bed, speaking in low voices as Kenma lay face down on the floor. 

"Er, excuse me," Akaashi said, awkwardly. Kuroo looked up, and grinned, scooting to the side.

"Morning, Akaashi. Did we happen to wake you?" Kuroo asked.

"I don't think so." Akaashi said. "How are you, Kuroo-san? Bokuto-san?"

"Those idiots woke me up at three in the morning." Bokuto said, thumping his forehead against his knees that were bent up towards his chest. 

"Bokuto-san, don't you think that's bad for your head?" Akaashi asked, startled, unsure of how to stop the latter from hitting his head against his knees.

"He doesn't have much in there, so it probably doesn't hurt." Kuroo smirked, which earned him a smack from Bokuto. Akaashi winced. It looked like it hurt. Kuroo barely made a face, though. 

"Kenma-san, are you just going to lay there?" Akaashi asked, crouching down to prod at Kenma's shoulder. 

"Yes." Kenma groaned. "Kuroo and Bokuto are being annoying with their whispering, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are still whisper-hissing at each other and Daichi and Suga are just being lovey-dovey over there."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with that!" Suga yelped. Akaashi turned to see Suga glaring at Kenma defiantly, his hands on his hips. It was difficult to take him seriously.

 _My God. I am regretting my life choices._ Akaashi groaned inwardly. Akaashi had grown to enjoy being around everyone, but sometimes they could all be a pain in the ass.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Bokuto wasn't sure _why_ exactly they had dressed the way they did. However, to be completely honest, Bokuto knew that literally anyone in his group of friends could pull of any look.

They were all attractive enough to look good in anything - Iwaizumi, Kuroo, and Daichi especially. Iwaizumi normally had to pick out Oikawa's clothes for him, or else the latter would be running around in over-sized neon colored plaid button downs with black suspenders. 

Oikawa had incredible game sense, but his sense in clothes, or any type of fashion was completely terrible. Other than that, as long as Iwaizumi picked out Oikawa's clothes, the setter could pretty much pull off any look.

Suga and Kenma were just adorable all the time, and even if Suga was to appear in baggy sweats and an oversized hoodie, he would still look like his usual, adorable self. Kenma normally wore baggy clothing anyways, and it just made Kuroo and the others want to enfold him into hugs.

However, their newest - and youngest - addition to the group... it seemed as if Iwaizumi, Kuroo and Daichi had a bit of competition. Bokuto himself knew that Akaashi was damn attractive, though he would never say it to the _kouhai_. He seemed to get fidgety and flustered enough around Bokuto.

He knew that he could be an overbearing person, and he definitely came off too strong to some types of people. But, according to Kuroo, everyone who'd met Bokuto had learnt to love him and his flaws. Bokuto wasn't really concerned with how many people he'd won over, he was only really concerned with keeping the friends he had now. They were family to him, and would always be. Bokuto cast a glance over towards Akaashi, who was walking a little ways behind the group.

"Hey hey hey! 'Kaashi, come over and join us!" Bokuto shouted. Akaashi's head jerked up, as if he had been startled, and slowly walked over. As soon as he was close enough, Bokuto snagged Akaashi's wrist, and dragged the younger boy until they'd reached the rest of the group.

"Bokuto-san!" Akaashi yelped, as he tried to pull away. Bokuto wasn't having any of it though. 

"Keep lagging behind and I'll carry you on my back." Bokuto grinned. "I've done that to Kenma so many times."

"And I chased you." Kuroo called back.

"And I threatened to drop Kenma." Bokuto shouted. Kuroo scowled, and gave Bokuto the middle finger. Bokuto just laughed, and released Akaashi's wrist as he leapt onto Kuroo's back. "Now give me a piggy back ride."

"I'll drop you flat on your ass." Kuroo deadpanned. 

"Rude!" Bokuto squawked as Kuroo shook him off. 

"Suga what... what the hell are you doing?" Daichi sputtered. Everyone paused and turned, following Daichi's tilted head to find Suga sitting in a tree. "How the hell did you get up there?"

"Oh, I took a roundabout route." Suga grinned. "No one noticed me leave. I climbed the tree about five minutes ago. I was just waiting for you guys to notice."

"What..." Daichi looked flustered.

"Don't tell me you didn't even realize that Suga had left the group?" Akaashi asked, his voice light and teasing. 

"Oh hush, Akaashi." Daichi sputtered. "Suga, get down from there."

"Catch me!" Suga shouted, before launching himself out of the tree.

#  **By the way.... here are their outfits x)**

Akaashi's outfit (and imagine dark blue jeans instead of the shorts):  


Bokuto's outfit (okay, but imagine a white shirt with a black checkmark):  


Kuroo's outfit (lol but the shirt's buttoned up):  


Kenma's outfit:  


Suga's outfit:  


Daichi's outfit (just imagine plain white instead of the same one Kenma has, and the flannel is a dark blue and he is wearing all black jeans ^^')  


Iwaizumi's outfit:  


Oikawa's outfit:  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol no I did not kill Suga. Now don't kill me and be patient and wait for an update x)


	6. Catch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have exaggerated a bit? 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Bokuto could tell that Akaashi was shocked, by the way he let out a gasp as Suga launched himself out of the tree at Daichi. The others weren't too concerned, as Suga tended to do this often; slip away from the group, hide in precarious places, then launching himself at whoever was nearest. Suga was just lucky he weighted pretty much nothing compared to the rest of them, though Kenma was probably lighter.

It was really a wonder how Daichi still never noticed when Suga disappeared. It was kind of sad, really. Daichi let out an _oof_ as Suga smashed into him, stumbling a few steps back, arms coming up to wrap around Suga's waist.

"You idiot." Daichi grumbled as he plopped Suga back on the ground.

"But I'm your idiot." Suga said, cheekily.

"You okay there, Akaashi?" Kenma asked, sounding amused. Bokuto turned around just in time to see Akaashi shake his head, running a hand through his hair. He seemed to be shaking, as if it had been Akaashi who'd jumped out of the tree, not Suga.

"W...what just happened?" Akaashi sputtered. Bokuto gave him a sheepish grin, and clapped the younger boy on the shoulder .

"I'll explain. For the time being, let's keep walking so we don't attract a crowd like we did last time." Bokuto said, shooting a meaningful glance at Suga, who responded with a cheeky grin and a wave. Akaashi let out a huff of breath, though he still seemed a bit shaken up. "Why do you seem so uneasy? Like, shaken up?" Bokuto asked, tilting his head.

"It just really startled me." Akaashi said, inhaling deeply, before shooting Bokuto a slight smile (BECAUSE HE IS ADORABLE AND HE'S IN LOVE WITH BOKUTO [basically xD] AND BOKUTO IS AN AIR HEAD [or is he ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)] WHO DOESN'T REALIZE JACK SQUAD AND AAAHSKDJJM - okay I'm done).

"You can walk though, right?" Bokuto asked, arching an eyebrow. Akaashi nodded. "Well, let's catch up with the others who just UPPED AND LEFT WITHOUT US." Bokuto shouted the last few words, and Daichi only lifted a hand to wave.

"You said we should leave before we attract a crowd." Daichi called back.

"You ass hat!" Bokuto yelled, grabbing Akaashi's wrist once again, before bolting forward, causing the darker-haired boy to let out a yelp in surprise. "Come on, 'Kaashi!" Bokuto shouted, laughing.

"I can't help but follow after you if you're dragging me along, Bokuto-san."

"Ak-AA-shi!" Akaashi only laughed.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Akaashi felt quite self-conscious as they all walked down the sidewalk. They got quite a few stares, most of it thanks to Bokuto and Kuroo's pointless - and not to mention endless - arguing. But, it could also be due to the fact that all the guys around Akaashi were so _damn_ attractive.

Although both he and Kenma were the youngest of the group, Akaashi himself was the youngest, and Kenma had already been part of the group before Akaashi had come along. He felt awkward, as if he wasn't sure that he actually belonged in the group. However, Akaashi was snapped out of his rather depressing mood by Oikawa yelling indignantly at Iwaizumi. 

"Iwa-chan! Come on, please?" Akaashi looked behind him and saw that Oikawa had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, waking his arms around as if he was trying to make a point. 

"Come on, Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi barked. Oikawa pouted and stayed put, causing Iwaizumi to sigh heavily, turning on his heel to glare - Akaashi presumed - at the setter.

"What's going on?" Akaashi asked Bokuto, who had stopped just a little ways after Akaashi. Bokuto leaned forward, and Akaashi repeated his question in a quieter voice. Bokuto blinked owlishly at Akaashi, before tilting his head to look at Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

"Oikawa's probably complaining that Iwaizumi won't hold his hand or something. Again." Bokuto shrugged. "Oikawa will pretty much complain about anything to either irk or get Iwaizumi's attention." Akaashi made a low noise of understanding in his throat. The two watched as Iwaizumi sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck, before walking over to where Oikawa was still flailing his arms about, yelling about how everything was unfair, and about how _Iwa-chan_ was being unfair to Oikawa. Oikawa's eyes were squeezed shut, so he didnt't notice when Iwaizumi reached him, tilted his head, and pecked Oikawa on the mouth.

Akaashi watched, amused, as Oikawa gaped at his boyfriend, his cheeks flushing pink. Those two were truly a couple that made him want to _aww_ over. Iwaizumi himself seemed embarrassed as he grabbed Oikawa's hand, huffing out a breath, his head titled to the side and away from Oikawa as he dragged his boyfriend on along behind him and past both Bokuto and Akaashi.

Oikawa, on the other hand, seemed to just have a rather blank look on his face as if he couldn't believe what had just happened.

Bokuto bit back a snicker, and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, turning to start walking again. He looked over his shoulder at Akaashi, "you coming?" Akaashi nodded, and followed after the older boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really not much, but it's something ^^'
> 
> I've been having a really hard time for the past few months, and it's starting to show in some of my works. I hope that it's not affecting this work too much, and I apologize if I might incorporate a couple dark things. It's a way that I vent anger, but I'll try to keep it out of this light and fluffy (ish?) fanfic.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and sweet comments, they really make me happy when I read them *°*
> 
> -Min Ying
> 
> ##### ^it's my pen name


	7. Shirtless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm losing motivation fast >_>
> 
>  
> 
> anywhooo
> 
> song in the beginning is by my favorite band's newest album.
> 
> Song: The New Real  
> Band: Three Days Grace  
> Album: Outsider

_Crazy the things that can turn a blind eye_  
Out on the street, all the people walk by  
Nobody cares who gets pushed aside  
As long as is doesn't fuck with their own lives. 

"..kaashi.."

_Yeah we're all a little guilty but the vanity_  
Who we are and who we can't afford to be  
Trying to hard to get the attention  
Who's looking now is the burning question 

"Ak-AA-shi!" Akaashi jolted up from his bed, and tore his earbuds from his ears in bewilderment. Bokuto was sitting by Akaashi's bedside, fidgeting, as if he'd been there for ages already. Knowing Bokuto, it couldn't have been more than five minutes. 

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi sputtered, feeling his ear tips redden. "What are you doing here?"

"Kenma and Kuroo are out on a date, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are out on a date, Daichi and Suga are out on a date, and I was ditched to deal with annoying first years and third years on the volleyball team so I ditched them." Bokuto shrugged, swiveling in the rolling chair.

"Sounds like fun, Bokuto-san." Akaashi said, tilting his head. "But isn't practice for a sport super important in college? Especially if you came on a scholarship?" Bokuto groaned, and hit his forehead against the back of the chair. Startled, Akaashi reached out and put his hand between Bokuto's forehead and the chair, wincing as the latter hit his head against Akaashi's fingers.

"Ow." Bokuto grumbled. Before Akaashi could retract his hand, Bokuto's eyes lit up, and he grabbed Akaashi's hand. "Are your hands bigger than mine?" 

"I'm not sure, Bokuto-san." Akaashi said. "But if you have practice, shouldn't you be there?" 

"But if Kuroo, Oikawa and Daichi all have volleyball scholarships and aren't there, then why do I have to be there?" Akaashi bit his lower lip, unsure of how to react. He could tell that Bokuto was becoming disheartened quite quickly, and he was forced to immediately think of a way to bring the second-year's spirit up.

"Bokuto-san, you, Oikawa, Kuroo and Daichi all have volleyball scholarships, right?" Bokuto nodded. "If you show up and the others don't, then it would make you seem like a much better player to the coach, right?" Bokuto perked up, his amber-golden eyes sparking with sudden ambition.

"Gotta go Akaashi!" Bokuto shouted as he bolted out of the seat and tore down the hallway, letting out hoots of excitement. Akaashi smiled wryly to himself as he heard the door click shut. He leaned back down on the bed, and put his headphones back in.

  
_Somebody special is a gangster wannabe_  
Somebody special just lives in fear  
Somebody special is in love with Molly  
Everybody's just trying to be somebody.  
Is this the new real?  
Is this the new real?  
Is this the new real?  


-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Akaashi was woken from his lazy Sunday nap by the voices of his new-found friend group in the hallway. _Goddamit, they're so loud._ Akaashi groaned, tilting his head and burying his face in his pillow, dragging his covers over his head.

"Stop running in the halls!"

"Stop yelling!"

"Why the hell haven't you guys been reported for the level of noise you make?!"

"I know I'd report them."

"You're all just as loud, you know."

"Kenma, isn't that rude to speak to your elders like that?"

"You're not that much older, Oikawa."

"Rude!"

"He has a point, Shittykawa."

"Why is everyone ganging up on me now?"

"It's literally only Iwaizumi and Kenma."

"Why are you all so loud?" Akaashi asked, a bit irritated as he wrenched the dorm room open to the ruckus in the hallway. All six boys froze, and gave Akaashi sheepish looks. Kenma was staring down at his phone, most likely playing some sort of game.

"Sorry, 'Kaashi." Bokuto gave Akaashi a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his neck. Akaashi sighed, and turned away, rubbing at his eyes with his fists. 

"It's fine." Akaashi mumbled, Kenma bidding the others good-bye and following Akaashi into the dorm. 

"Sorry that they're so loud. Were you still sleeping?" Kenma asked. Akaashi nodded, shooting the door a rather irritated glare. "Suga and Daichi are normally the most quiet of the crew, though Daichi will sometimes make a comment to rile the others up while Suga yells at Daichi for riling the others up." Kenma shrugged. "It's really just an endless cycle."

"Then you have Bokuto and Kuroo who can and will argue over anything, and Oikawa who doesn't shut up which in turn can irritate Iwaizumi, which then leads to Oikawa complaining." Akaashi added wryly.

"Seems like you understand our group's dynamics quite well already, then." Kenma said, sounding a bit amused. Akaashi shrugged, and headed over to his drawer, tugging off his shirt and rummaging through his door for a shirt to wear out. 

"You know, Akaashi, you have a really nice and compact figure. Good for sports." Akaashi let out a yelp, whirling around at the new voice. Suga was standing there, arms crossed over his chest and was leaning against the wall.

"Er, Suga-san." Akaashi said, tipping his head respectfully, but feeling quite awkward. Suga just gave Akaashi an easy, laid-back grin, and tilted his head. Akaashi turned back around, feeling the tips of his ears and the back of his neck burn in slight embarrassment, but knew it was completely normal in dorms. Akaashi slipped on a solid black collared shirt, and grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans to change into. 

He passed by Suga to the bathroom, and paused, responding to Suga's earlier comment with an awkward, "er, thanks for the compliment earlier." As Akaashi closed the bathroom door behind him, he felt his heart beating a frantic tattoo against his chest.

_Why was he acting like this? Why was he responding to comments like this? He never had a problem before, had he?_

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

"Bokuto! Put on a damn shirt!" Kuroo was yelling as Akaashi followed Suga and Kenma through Bokuto and Kuroo's door.

"Oh screw off!" Bokuto shouted back. "I just had practice, Mr.-I-Miss-Practice-For-A-Date!"

"You'd understand if you were dating someone, you airhead!"

"Rooster Head!"

"Horned Owl Bastard!"

"Cat-Boy!"

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Kuroo came bolting out of the direction of the bathroom, and ran past Suga, Kenma and Akaashi to hide in the kitchen.

"Here we go again." Suga muttered. Bokuto came following soon after, and he was - as Kuroo mentioned earlier - indeed shirtless. Akaashi didn't know where to look, and he knew that Kenma was giving him a knowing look. 

Akaashi couldn't help it. He hadn't seen much the last time Bokuto had peeled off his soaked shirt. Akaashi had been too busy being awkward. But not right now.

He looked. 

Bokuto wasn't much taller than Akaashi, but he really made up for it with his figure. Bokuto's shoulders appeared to be quite broad, and his arms seemed to pack quite a bit of power. As Bokuto ran a hand through his hair, the muscles in his biceps bulged. Even his triceps were well worked and toned - which was probably thanks to his current position of a volleyball ace. The ace's chest was well built - just as broad as his shoulders - tapering down to a just as toned and slim waist with a six-pack. 

Akaashi awkwardly looked away as Bokuto looked over, making a noise of surprise in his throat.

"Oh. Hi there, 'Kaashi! Hey, Suga, hey, Kenma."

"Why was Akaashi first?" Suga complained. Akaashi's head snapped up to give Suga a disbelieving look, and as soon as Bokuto looked to the side sheepishly, Suga winked and Akaashi scowled.

"I saw him first?" Bokuto tried.

"Bullshit." Suga pouted. "I was standing in front of him."

"But I am taller, Suga-san." Akaashi said, wryly, as if getting back at Suga for the actions that the grey-haired setter took only moments ago. It was Suga's turn to scowl, though it looked more like a pretty pout. 

"See?" Bokuto grinned sheepishly.

"I still call you out on your BS." Suga mumbled, and Kenma elbowed Suga playfully.

"Sorry about earlier in the hallways." Kuroo said, popping up from behind the counter. "And Bokuto I thought I told you to put your shirt on. Or are you trying to show off for someone?" Kuroo asked the last bit, arching his eyebrow. Bokuto responded with a good-natured laugh. 

"You wish, Kuroo. You wish."

"Bullshit." Suga coughed into his elbow.

"What was that, Suga?" Bokuto asked, tilting his head.

"Oh, nothing." Suga responded sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoof.
> 
> Not really satisfied with this update :')
> 
> My updates are sporadic so I apologize.
> 
> Basically my update schedule
> 
> Me: OH I have an idea  
> Me: *writes*  
> Also Me: posts chapter when finished  
> Also Me: *has no motivation for the next five days*
> 
> *repeat process*


	8. Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL the formatting on chapter 7 got all screwed over and I'm too lazy to fix it.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I do not do any grammar or spelling checks before I post.... so... yeah.
> 
> Normally, I'm really good with keeping on top of those things, but I just kinda half-ass the work Ao3 to be completely honest ;-;
> 
> ^half-assing meaning that I just write what comes to my head, do a super quick scan, hit post, and done. :3

Akaashi opted to wait outside of Bokuto and Kuroo's dorm with Suga, as Kenma stayed inside to keep his boyfriend in check.

"Suga, were you saying those things on purpose?" Akaashi finally decided to ask. 

"What things?" Suga asked cheekily. 

"Suga-san..." Akaashi sighed. Suga stuck out his tongue at Akaashi.

"Oh you're no fun. But yes, I told you already, my Bokuto and Akaashi ship will sail one of these days." Suga said, putting his arms out in front of him, as if he was trying to show Akaashi a vision only Suga could see. 

"I doubt it will, Suga-san." Akaashi smiled wryly. He really didn't have a chance with Bokuto. Bokuto was always so... energetic. Overbearing. Hyperactive. Impulsive. Although he was let down quite easily, Bokuto would always look on the brighter side of life, especially when it came to other people. He was happy, with a bubbly - not to mention _huge_ \- personality.

Bokuto was someone who saw everything in life in color. 

Akaashi found himself to be the complete opposite. He wasn't as energetic. He wasn't as impulsive. He thought things through - quite often, he over-thought things, such as what he was doing now. He was straightforward, and it didn't help that he was easily disappointed as well.

Akaashi was someone who saw everything in black and white. 

He knew that he needed to change that about himself at some point. Just not today.

"Akaaaashi!" Akaashi blinked as Suga waved his hand before his face. "You keep spacing out." Akaashi rubbed the back of his neck, giving Suga an apologetic glance.

"Sorry, Suga-san."

"It's alright. You know, you really shouldn't give up that easily on Bokuto." Suga said, resting his chin on his hands.

"What do you mean?"

"With all the 'I doubt it will, Suga-san' when I talk about my ship sailing." Suga responded.

"I've only said that once, though!" Akaashi protested.

"My point is still valid!" Suga argued. Akaashi groaned, he couldn't find it within him to keep arguing. Suga just had this charm that made everyone want to just listen to him. Maybe except Daichi, that was. 

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Akaashi mumbled, resting his forehead on his knees that were drawn up to his chest.

"Hey hey hey!" Akaashi felt his heart jumpstart as he heard Bokuto's boisterously loud voice, followed by a smacking noise. "Ow! Kuroo that hurt!"

"Good. Now shut the hell up."

"You were being loud too." Bokuto grumbled. "Heyyy, 'Kaashi you alright?"

"M'fine," Akaashi said, his voice muffled by his arm.

"Is he tired, Suga?" Kuroo's voice sounded.

"Hey, Akaashi, get up, come on." Kenma urged, pushing at Akaashi's shoulder gently.

"I'm coming," Akaashi grumbled, pushing himself up off the ground in a rather graceful manner. Akaashi had been told that many things that he does looked effortless and elegant, and Akaashi had always awkwardly laughed them off. "Where are we headed today?" Akaashi asked, yawning.

"How come you're so tired?" Bokuto asked, tilting his head in a way that reminded Akaashi of an owl. "It's Sunday, and you've been sleeping almost all day."

'"Bokuto, sleeping until one thirty in the afternoon is not all day. Now, sleeping until six in the evening is all day." Kuroo said, nudging Bokuto in such a teasing manner that Akaashi guessed Bokuto must've woken up at six in the evening. It was hard to imagine though, Bokuto sleeping through most of the day when he seemed so energetic.

Maybe it had to do with the "owl" part of him. Akaashi didn't know.

"Anyways, we're all headed for a really popular _sukiyaki_ place for a late lunch, early dinner. We've got a reservation at four thirty. We have a couple hours to kill." Suga said. "I'll go grab Daichi and the others." With that, Suga got to his feet and literally skipped down the hallway.

"I'll go grab my wallet." Akaashi said, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets, and wandering back towards his dorm.

"Ah, Akaashi, wait. I'll come with you." Kenma called, hurrying after Akaashi. Akaashi paused, and waited for the shorter boy to catch up before they walked into their dorm. "You know, Akaashi, you've been acting a little differently today. Is it because those idiots woke you up or something?"

"I honestly don't know why I'm feeling so irritated today." Akaashi sighed, putting his head in his hands as he plopped onto his bed. Kenma awkwardly patted him on the back in reassurance, taking a seat next to him.

"If you want, you can stay here." Kenma said, looking worried. "I can bring something back for you." Akaashi gave Kenma a wry smile, and shook his head.

"Nah, I think a bit of fresh air would be good." Akaashi said, rubbing his face with a hand.

"Hey, are your hands bigger than Bokuto's?" Kenma asked, pointing towards Akaashi's hands.

"Um... not sure." Akaashi said. "Oh. Now that you say that, I think Bokuto-san asked me the same question." 

"Same question as who?" Akaashi and Kenma both turned to see Kuroo standing in the doorway, Bokuto's head popping into view over Kuroo's shoulder. 

"I asked if Akaashi's hands were bigger than Bokuto's." Kenma said, standing up and giving a little cat-like stretch. 

"Let me see?" Kuroo asked. Awkwardly, Akaashi held up his hand, outstretching his fingers. Kuroo stepped closer, dragging Bokuto with him, and before Akaashi understood what was going on, Kuroo had pressed both Akaashi's and Bokuto's hands together.

"Looks like it," Kenma mused. Akaashi fought the urge to alter his gaze, as he met Bokuto's strong golden eyes. Bokuto's hand was rough and calloused against Akaashi's, and he felt the back of his neck heat up.

"Woaah!" Bokuto breathed. "Look! 'Kaashi's fingers are longer than mine!"

"We can see, Bokuto," Kuroo snorted. "Your palm is slightly bigger, though Bokuto."

"You just have baby fingers," Kenma teased. Bokuto made a face at Kenma, keeping his palm pressed to Akaashi's as if he had forgotten it was there. Bokuto seemed to be putting pressure on Akaashi's hand, and the latter was afraid that if he removed his hand, Bokuto would fall on top of him.

"Er, Bokuto-san." Akaashi started. "Do you think you can move your hand? I think that if I move my hand, you'll fall forwards." Bokuto blinked, and turned to look back at Akaashi.

"Oh, right! Sorry, 'Kaashi." Bokuto gave Akaashi a grin that made his heart stop, and got up, stretching, nearly touching the ceiling as he reached up on his tip toes. Kuroo whacked him on the back, saying something about how this dorm wasn't Bokuto's, and he shouldn't just do what he liked as he pleased.

Akaashi wasn't really complaining.

Bokuto's shirt had ridden up, which let Akaashi to see a bit of Bokuto's toned abdomen. Akaashi awkwardly tore his eyes away and looked off to the side, before Kuroo spoke, drawing his attention back towards Bokuto, Kenma and Kuroo. 

"That collared shirt fits you nicely," Kuroo said, tilting his head to the side as he leaned against a wall. Akaashi blinked, too bewildered to feel embarrassed. Suga had said something.... _somewhat_ similar, hadn't he? Akaashi was about to open his mouth to say something, but he heard Suga's voice in the hallway, responding to Kuroo's comment as if he had also heard Akaashi's thoughts in his head. 

"It does, doesn't it?!" Suga shouted as he darted into the room, nearly jumping onto Bokuto's back. "And he does have quite the lean body build, as I pointed out earlier." This time, Akaashi flushed, and he grabbed a pillow, shoving it over his face and falling backwards on his bed with a loud groan of exasperation.

"Suga, what did you do now?" Akaashi heard Daichi sigh as there was a shuffling of footsteps. "Hey, Akaashi. Everything alright?" Akaashi lifted one hand in a thumbs up sign, before letting it fall back onto the mattress. 

"At least it wasn't Oikawa starting something." Bokuto commented. "He's been strangely docile today."

"Bokuto! Don't talk about me like I'm a dog!" Oikawa's voice was suddenly heard, quite loudly, Akaashi had to say. 

"And there you go, you air head." Kuroo snorted.

"Akaashi," Akaashi shifted slightly under the pillow as he heard Kenma's voice, low enough for only Akaashi to hear. "You sure you want to go out? You seem really tired. I can bring something back for you, honest." Akaashi sighed heavily into the pillow and nodded. He wasn't sure if it was perceptible, but it seemed as if Kenma understood.

"Alright, everyone get out." Kenma ordered. It was a bit strange to hear Kenma take charge, as he was always the more quiet and reserved one of the group. "Akaashi doesn't feel good, so I'll just bring something back for him. No questions, no more talking, let's just go." Akaashi was surprised to hear their dorm go completely silent, and there was the shuffling of feet, before the door opened and closed.

Akaashi made note to thank and repay Kenma later.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Akaashi wasn't sure _why_ he felt this way. He'd never really been easily irritable, he was almost always laid back and a go-with-the-flow type of person.

"Akaashi, are you sure you're not sick?" Kenma asked, as he watched Akaashi work by the desk next to his bed. "You haven't had much of an appetite lately, and you're always looking a bit flushed. Not to mention, you've almost missed all your morning classes these past four days from over sleeping. Come here for a moment." Akaashi reluctantly got up and padded over to Kenma, sitting down next to him as the latter reached up with his hands. Kenma pressed his hands to Akaashi's face, and the dark-haired boy yelped.

"Your hands are freezing!" Akaashi complained.

"And you're burning up. You're sick, Akaashi, and forcing yourself to keep going to classes isn't helping you get better. In fact, it'll make everything much worse." Kenma said. "Go lay down and I can send out an email to all your professors."

"But-"

"No protests." Akaashi sighed and headed back over to his bed, face planting in the mattress. He hadn't gotten a cold in forever - since his elementary school years, so it was no wonder that Akaashi had forgotten the symptoms. He felt embarrassed that he hadn't known that he was sick. He was eighteen, for goodness sake. He should at least know the most common symptoms of a cold.

But then again, here was the catch.

Akaashi hadn't coughed once since that Sunday, and he hadn't sneezed. There was a soft knock on the door. Akaashi got up before Kenma could stop him, and headed over towards the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by Suga's bright grin.

"Hey, Akaashi!" Suga said. Akaashi blinked a bit hazily at Suga, and the grey haired setter seemed to realize this immediately. "Woah, Akaashi, you look a bit pale."

"I told him to stay put!" Kenma called from inside the dorm. Before Akaashi could realize what was happening, he was being led back to his bed, laid down, and had covers drawn up to his chin. 

"Sleep, Akaashi." Suga said.

"That's what I've mostly been doing for the past few days." Akaashi mumbled a response.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Akaashi had finally recovered from his sickness only a couple days later. Kenma and Suga, well, really just Suga, was determined to make Akaashi feel better before the others came back from their volleyball tournament.

Kenma had exams during the tournament, and Suga had opted not to go, allowing the third year setters and Oikawa to go instead. Akaashi, of course, was not a volleyball player, so he had to stay in the university and study for the upcoming assessments. 

Luckily, none of the others in the group caught wind of Akaashi's sickness, and everything seemed to return to normal as soon as the others returned.

The hallways were noisy at five in the morning and even noisier late at night. Akaashi and Kenma's dorm was almost constantly occupied, and each Friday, everyone would squeeze into Bokuto and Kuroo's dorm for dinner.

If Akaashi was being honest, he felt as if he was easily falling into step with the others, and fitting in with his new group of friends. He only wished that his attraction to a particularly loud, ambitious and talkative _air head_ would be noticed by the latter himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... enjoy?  
> xD
> 
> Hope I didn't screw up the grammar or anything or with the use of the word "latter" x)
> 
> Latter ladder latter ladder latter ladder latter ladder latder ;-;
> 
> I apologize.


	9. Suga's Ship Has Sailed(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga's ship has sailed..... according to Suga.

"That was an incredibly well-played game, Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san." Akaashi said as the two approached him, still panting and wearing their team jerseys.

"Thanks, 'Kaashi!" Bokuto grinned.

"It was definitely a difficult match, but coming from powerhouse high schools, we definitely topped them." Kuroo boasted. Kenma, who was sitting beside Akaashi shook his head with a small, exasperated smile. 

"Well, it was still incredible to watch." Akaashi said, rubbing the back of his neck rather sheepishly. He really wasn't one to give compliments to others, and whenever he gave them - or received them - he was quite awkward. 

"Akaashi! Did you see my awesome set from across the court?" Oikawa was yelling as he ran over to the small group, nearly running into Akaashi.

"I did, I kind of wish that I kept playing volleyball now." Akaashi said, giving Oikawa a small quirk of his lips in a type of smile. Oikawa had raced beneath the net, and set the ball from halfway across the opposing side's court to let Bokuto spike an amazingly tight straight. It had been a truly bewildering quick, and had left the opposing team - as well as the crowd watching - frozen and in shock.

"I can help you if you ever wanna practice!" Bokuto said, clapping Akaashi on the shoulder. Akaashi gave Bokuto a somewhat shy and reserved glance, and noticed Suga, Daichi and Iwaizumi headed over. Suga was being carried on Iwaizumi's back, and it looked as if Daichi was arguing with the pair. However, as soon as Suga saw Bokuto's arm slung casually across an awkwardly standing Akaash's shoulders, his eyes lit up like a firecracker.

_Oh no._ Akaashi thought. He wasn't sure what to predict. Suga was so.... unpredictable at times.

"Hey hey, 'Kaashi! Come with me, I wanna ask you something!" Akaashi didn't really have a say in whether he wanted to go or not, since Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's lower arm and started to drag him away. Akaashi looked over his shoulder at his group of amused-looking friends and mouthed a _help me,_ which got head shakes in return, as well as Suga mouthing back, _my ship has sailed!_

At least, that's what Akaashi think he said.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Bokuto wasn't one hundred percent sure why Akaashi was so jumpy around him, though Bokuto had an idea to why Akaashi was jumpy. He seemed perfectly fine around the others, and would engage in a conversation easily. However, he'd avoid Bokuto's gaze as much as he could when they conversed, and when they did make eye-contact, Akaashi either turned his head to the side after only a few seconds, or he would avert his eyes ever so slightly.

He wasn't sure if what he was doing was a good idea, but he was determined to understand what the heck was going on. But, could Bokuto do it? He knew that he could be really pushy when he wanted to be, but he was pretty sure that particular "tactic" wouldn't work on Akaashi. Bokuto found that he was regretting telling Akaashi that he wanted to ask him something. He preferred to keep his questions to himself, and blackmail Kuroo later for any information he knew.

"What was it you wanted to ask me, Bokuto-san?" Bokuto blinked as he heard Akaashi's almost monotonous voice, and when he turned his head to look at Akaashi, the latter turned his head away, a slight flush crawling up his neck. Bokuto blinked, slightly confused, before hesitating in his response.

"Ah, sorry. I kind of forgot." Bokuto said, feeling a twinge of guilt for lying. He wasn't ever one to lie - he was always earnest in everything he did. Afraid that he already appeared quite rude, Bokuto gave Akaashi an apologetic grin, before hurrying off down the hallway, turning a corner and slipping into the empty changing rooms. 

Bokuto immediately smacked his head against the wall, ignoring the pain that bloomed in his forehead. 

He wanted to forge a friendship with the newest member of their friend group, but it appeared as if the latter didn't want to be friends with Bokuto. Maybe he was over thinking things. Maybe Akaashi _did_ want to be friends with Bokuto. Bokuto growled in his throat irritatedly.

Why did it always seem that he screwed things up? Was it because he'd been with his group of friends for so long, he was on an auto-pilot with how he treated the others he just met?

Bokuto shook his head, and inhaled deeply, before regaining his composure.

Maybe....

If he just kept his distance from Akaashi for a while, that could make things better.

Yeah.

That's what he'd do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, I'm not sure what I'm writing anymore. I'm going to probably draw this work to a close within the next 3-5 chapters depending on what inspiration I can get. 
> 
> also, I'm not sure if you've noticed.... but it's quite difficult for me to write long chapters when I don't really have a story plan. Rhis is how many words my previous chapters have had:
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 1   
> 4,344
> 
> Chapter 2  
> 1,953
> 
> Chapter 3  
> 1,493
> 
> Chapter 4  
> 693
> 
> Chapter 5  
> 1,205
> 
> Chapter 6  
> 856
> 
> Chapter 7  
> 1,427
> 
> Chapter 8  
> 2,069
> 
>  
> 
> SOOO.... most of my chapters are around 1k words. However, a few chapters have been under 1k words, and I'm not sure how many others will be under 1k. 
> 
> Being a writer, I feel really incompetent for not being able to reel out a longer chapter.
> 
> Anywhooo.... whoever's read this far, thank you for bearing with me through my short rant x')


	10. Avoided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's moving too fast. I have a tendency to rush through fanfics (or books in general) and things end up happening much quicker than I expected them to.   
> I'm kind of eager to write the two super short stories in the series after . ; Flash ; .

Akaashi was standing frozen in the middle of the hallway that Bokuto had dragged him down, claiming he had something to say. 

_"Ah, sorry. I kind of forgot."_

That was obviously bullshit. Akaashi blinked, still not sure of how to react. Bokuto was hiding something, and he wasn't being very subtle about it. The apologetic grin, the awkward neck rubbing, and the rush to get away. 

There was a muffled curse from down the hallway, and a loud bang that followed, and Akaashi winced, knowing who made those noises. Akaashi bit his lower lip, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly before sighing softly, turning on his heel to walk back down the hallway.

The loud chattering of voices brought Akaashi's attention to before him, and he quickly scanned the hallway, darting up the nearby staircase to avoid confrontation by the volleyball teams. He heard Oikawa and Suga's voices, followed by Kuroo and Daichi's. He couldn't hear Iwaizumi or Kenma's voices, and assumed that they were being quiet. The voices quieted and there was the sound of a door opening, and a loud shout of surprise.

Akaashi buried his head in between his knees, which were bent, and tried to block out any and all noise. 

What had just happened, and why did it all go wrong?

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

It wasn't his imagination. 

Bokuto was definitely avoiding Akaashi. Akaashi hadn't met those enrapturing golden eyes for nearly a week. He'd seen only flashes of Bokuto's signature hair, and had only heard Bokuto's loud and boisterous voice. Akaashi really wasn't sure why Bokuto felt the need to avoid him.

Every time he tried to approach Bokuto himself, the latter would grab the person's arm who was standing next to him - normally Kuroo or Daichi - and drag them off somewhere, saying something about how he was so excited to do something. Kuroo or Daichi would always look back towards Akaashi, mouthing an apology. Akaashi only ever responded with an almost sad looking quarter smile before turning on his heel and walking off. 

He was confused, he didn't understand what had happened when Bokuto had dragged Akaashi down to that hallway to tell him something he eventually never said. 

Maybe it had been something Akaashi had done. Maybe he had said something, or done something that put Bokuto off, making him "forget" about what he wanted to say. 

Maybe Akaashi was over thinking things.

He should just pretend as if nothing happened.

Maybe pretend he'd never met Bokuto and continue living his life.

Maybe he'd withdraw from the others.

Maybe he'd just keep to himself for a while.

Akaashi sighed heavily, resting the back of his head against a wall.

_First love sucked, didn't it?_

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

 

(OOOOOHHHHH NEW POINT OF VIEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW)

(I'm sorry)

(Not really)

(XD)

Suga knew something was up. He hadn't seen Bokuto around the others, though he heard complaints from his boyfriend about how... _clingy_ Bokuto was being. Suga blinked, watching from afar as he saw Bokuto grab Kuroo's wrist and drag him off somewhere quite enthusiastically, and Kuroo looked back at someone. As Suga looked carefully, he realized that someone was Akaashi, who was standing awkwardly by the vending machines.

Suga couldn't tell what Kuroo mouthed, but Akaashi just shook his head, turned on his heel, and left.

 _What did that stupid air head do this time?_ Suga groaned, knowing he'd either have to prod at Daichi or demand answers from Bokuto. Suga tilted his head and headed down the hallway after Akaashi.

"Hey, Akaashi!" Suga called. The younger boy paused, and looked over his shoulder. "Mind if I walk with you?"

"Go ahead, Suga-san." Akaashi said. Suga blinked. He didn't seem any different to Suga. He didn't seem like things were affecting him.

"Are you alright?" Suga asked, feeling hesitant to speak up. He wasn't sure how Akaashi would react.

"I'm quite alright, thank you. How about you, Suga-san?" Akaashi asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Curious." Suga responded, truthfully. "I hope you don't mind my asking, but.... what happened between you and Bokuto?" Akaashi's brow furrowed, and Suga tilted his head.

"I honestly don't know." Akaashi said, his voice dropping a couple octaves, so low and so quiet that Suga had to strain to listen. 

"It happened after our match, right?" Suga asked, nudging Akaashi's shoulder with his. Akaashi nodded. "You mind telling me?" Akaashi shrugged, before inhaling deeply and explaining to Suga what he understood.

"And then I hear a curse and a bang, as if someone threw something against a locker." Akaashi finished.

"Bokuto was going a bit crazy when we walked in," Suga admitted. It had been a slight shock to everyone. Though everyone knew of Bokuto's mood swings - and thank _God_ Bokuto didn't have any during the match - this wasn't anything like a mood swing. It was pure, undiluted irritation and anger at himself. No one on the team had seen Bokuto like that. The third years and the first years - besides Kenma - left in a hurry, leaving the second years and Kenma to deal with Bokuto. 

 

_"Bokuto! What the hell is happening?" Kuroo had shouted, grabbing Bokuto by the shoulder. Bokuto had roughly shouldered Kuroo's hand off, and had almost reeled back to punch Kuroo before Iwaizumi held Bokuto back by the waist._

_"Calm down!" Iwaizumi barked. The first and third years were hurriedly stuffing their equipment into their bags, eyes averted off of the scene going on in the locker room. "There's no need to hit anyone!"_

_"Bokuto, please calm down." Oikawa said, placing both hands on Bokuto's shoulders. Oddly enough, Bokuto calmed down, and Iwaizumi slowly let go of Bokuto, and stepped back, allowing Oikawa to take care of everything. Slinging an arm over Bokuto's heaving shoulders, Oikawa led him out into the corridor._

_Despite Oikawa's tendency to be loud and annoying at times, he was one of the very few people who knew how to calm Bokuto down when he went into his mood swings. It might have to do with the fact that Oikawa had_ been _on Bokuto's high school volleyball team, and had to deal with Bokuto's constant mood swings. Iwaizumi hung behind, seeming to be fidgeting, glancing at the door before huffing and walking over to the door, slipping out into the hallway to join Oikawa and Bokuto._

_Like Oikawa, Iwaizumi was another one of those very few who could calm Bokuto down. It was interesting, Suga thought. He knew that he could easily calm Bokuto down, but he left it to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. It didn't prevent the furrow in his brow to show. Daichi stepped up next to him, and wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing a kiss to Suga's temple._

_"He'll be alright." Daichi murmured. "Something probably happened when he wanted to tell Akaashi something."_

_"Knowing Bokuto, he probably ran off," Suga sighed._

_"Well, let's hope that nothing too bad happens..." Daichi said, tugging Suga's head to rest on his shoulder._

 

"Suga-san?" Suga blinked, jolting out of his thoughts as Akaashi called his name. 

"Oh, sorry!" Suga rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, letting out a little laugh. "I kinda got lost in thought."

"I could see," Akaashi said, giving Suga a small but wry smile. Suga just chuckled.

"I'm really sorry," Suga finally said. Akaashi stayed silent, and Suga paused, snagging Akaashi's wrist to pull the latter into a hug, as the younger boy was taller than Suga was. Akaashi didn't say anything, and only hugged Suga back, a soft whine passing his lips.

 _Bokuto, you're an actual, fucking idiot._ Suga sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaannddd that's all for today :P
> 
> That took me four days to write like, 1k words >_>
> 
> Updates will be slower from now on, since I'm no longer on spring break (T^T) and I'm super busy with exam prep and softball tournaments (practice three times a week, and our first game next week Friday - Saturday), so please bear with me! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I was not expecting to run around the bases for 25 minutes nonstop for our first practice >_>


	11. Quitting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh i'm sorry? >_>

lol not an update, sorry guys 

I'm honestly so stuck with what to write next. I have the ending somewhat written, but I'm missing 2-3 chapters in between for it to make sense.

That being said, I'm most likely going to give up with these next few chapters and just post the ending. The time frame between chapters 10-12 (next chapter, and last) can be interpretive. If I manage to find a muse, I will update and switch chapters around for things to make sense.

Also, if anyone has any ideas or inspiration, PLEASE help me out! I hate to do things like this, but in the position I'm in, I have to >_<.

I could technically just abandon this completely, since I am super busy, but I will do my best to post the ending chapter, and work from there.

Thanks for understanding ^^


	12. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok something happened to the chapter again and it's missing a piece. I'm going to fix it as soon as I can.  
> I'm on my phone and I need to use my computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.... here's the last chapter like I said I would upload.

Akaashi was getting fidgety, anxious. He still wasn't used to Bokuto avoiding him when he was always the one approaching Akaashi first. It was a Sunday, and it just happened to be a "school gathering day", which was when everyone dressed in their school uniform for the school convention. 

It had been nearly an hour since the convention had started, and Akaashi had found himself sitting in between Iwaizumi and Daichi. Oikawa was on Iwaizumi's other side, and Suga on Daichi's other side. Bokuto was on Suga's other side, and Akaashi slunk down in his seat, as if he wished he could disappear. Iwaizumi shot him a concerned look, but Akaashi just shook his head, gesturing slightly with his eyes towards Bokuto.

_Is everything fixed?_ Iwaizumi mouthed. Akaashi shook his head, and Iwaizumi put a reassuring hand on Akaashi's shoulder, and gestured him to move up on his seat, Daichi nudged him reassuringly with his shoulder, and Akaashi let out a soft sigh of exasperation. 

He was getting slightly tired of others treating him as if he were glass, that he might shatter if they prodded too hard. 

He wasn't.

He was just confused, and hurt.

He was getting annoyed. _Why was Bokuto ignoring him?_ Akaashi barely noticed when Suga leaned in towards Daichi, and whispered something in his ear. If Bokuto really hated being around Akaashi that much, then he'd just leave. 

He was burdening the others by making Bokuto avoid him. He might as well just pack his bags and leave.

Akaashi couldn't do that. No.

He'd been given a scholarship, he'd worked so hard to get to where he was now. He'd... he'd just ask for a new dorm transfer. Yeah. That's what he would do.

Distance himself as much as he could, start to cut ties, maybe even start to avoid Suga and the others. He didn't want to avoid them, it was just seeing them laughing with Bokuto when Akaashi was far enough away not to be seen just hurt. Bokuto no longer looked at him, nor laughed around Akaashi. He barely even spoke, unless it was to someone _other_ than Akaashi. 

As soon as the school convention was over and everyone could leave, Akaashi stood up, only to be tapped on the shoulder by Daichi. Akaashi shot Daichi a curious look, but the latter only gave him a brief smile.

"Walk with me, Akaashi? I have a question or two to ask." Daichi said. Akaashi nodded, and over the hum of the other students' voices, could hear Bokuto's loud voice protesting against Suga's softer and lower voice.

Akaashi nodded, and Daichi touched Suga's shoulder, the silver haired setter shifting to the side so Daichi and Akaashi could slip past. 

Akaashi kept his head tilted down, focusing on Daichi's heels as he passed by Suga and Bokuto - who had become oddly silent. 

"How've you been, Akaashi?" Daichi finally asked when they'd left the meeting hall. 

"Alright, I guess." Akaashi said, tugging at the tie around his neck before stuffing his hands into his pant pockets. Daichi titled his head curiously. 

"You know Bokuto's been really quiet in the dorm, according to Kuroo." Daichi said, leaning against a wall. Akaashi blinked. 

"Huh?"

"You know, he's boisterous and loud, as you probably gathered the first time you met him." Daichi said. Akaashi nodded. "Kuroo said that their dorm's nearly been dead silent unless they're conversing." Akaashi's worries his lower lip, and looked away. "Also, it seems like it's Bokuto who's picking all the fights now, not Kuroo. Whatever's happened between the two of you has really affected him."

Akaashi blew out a heavy breath, and poked up to meet Daichi's gaze. The steady receiver was just a tad bit shorter than Akaashi, but his broad stature made up for that. 

"I strongly disbelieve, Daichi-san." Akaashi said. "Whenever I've seen him out and about he seems so happy and carefree. I'd hate to be a burden to you all." Akaashi frowned. 

"What do you mean, burden?" Daichi asked, startled. "You're not burden, to be honest, everyone in the group absolutely loves to be around you. Even Kenna's becoming more talkative." 

"Except Bokuto," Akaashi said dryly. 

"You still like him, don't you?" Daichi asked, tilting his head. Akaashi felt his cheeks flush, but he didn't tear his gaze from Daichi. Akaashi swallowed hard before answering in a slightly shaky voice. 

"I don't just like him." He could see Daichi's eyes widen ever so slightly as the realization hit him. Daichi had known about Akaashi's crush, probably since the first day they'd met. 

"So....." Daichi started. Akaashi nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, obviously embarrassed. 

"It sucks." Akaashi finally huffed out. "The first time it happens, the other person starts to ignore me and avoid me. He probably hates me." 

"Oh God no, that's not true!" Daichi protested. "Akaashi, first love doesn't always turn out the way you think it does. Take Suga and I for instance."

Akaashi tilted his head before asking, "what do you mean? You both seem so happy together, and you get along really well. Its hard to believe you didn't get along well." Daichi let out a small laugh, before rubbing a hand against his chin. 

"Well, I met Suga in my first year of high school. I was a new transfer student, and had joined the volleyball team. Suga was already acquainted with Kuroo, -as well as Kenma who joined a year later - and I was the only new freshman, and it was intimidating." Daichi began.

"Were you hazed?" Akaashi asked. Daichi shook his head. 

"Nah. But, I knew that I was definitely rooting for the other team, and of course, I found Suga incredibly attractive. Not only did he have the looks, but Suga was sweet, smart and caring. The two of us, at times, had completely opposite personalities, but I guess opposites attract, right?"

Akaashi gave a wry smile. He knew what that was like. 

"Suga and I clashed a lot in the first year, since I tended to be on the court more than Suga had, as we had two third year setters that year. Since I was such a steady receiver, they frequently put me in the court during official and practice matches. 

Suga told me outright that he was angry that I was on court more than he was, and the fact that it made him jealous, thinking he was inferior. He told me he wanted to play with Kuroo more often, as they were friends. Of course I felt guilty about that afterwards." Daichi paused, and Akaashi felt his heart soften as a faint blush rose on Daichi's cheeks. 

"Whipped?" Akaashi asked, teasingly. Daichi cleated his throat, chuckling slightly. 

"Definitely." Daichi let out an embarrassed huff, before continuing. "Anyways. I was a little arrogant in my first year, and despite feeling guilty, I said something rather snobbish back to Suga, who in return snapped at me. I was startled at the sudden change in demeanor of the calm minded and rational guy, and before it could turn into a full fledged argument, Kuroo stepped in. 

Now, Suga held a grudge against me after that. Man, being ignored by the guy you're crushing on was the worst, so I've been there too, Akaashi." 

"What happened then? Everything must've worked out well since the two of you were together." Akaashi said. 

"Ah. Ahm, Kuroo was like the messenger in between us." Daichi said. "Apparently it seemed as if Suga batted for the other team as well, and had complained to Kuroo about nearly everything. Then Kuroo, being the little shit he is, came and told me basically everything that Suga had complained about to him. 

Kuroo's a great friend, but he tends to meddle with relationships and friendships. However, his meddling always works in the other side's favor. 

I obviously thought that Kuroo was lying when he told me everything, but after about ten minutes of him talking to me, I realized that he was being genuine. Whether it was for himself or for Suga, I still don't know. 

Kuroo ended his flood of words with a 'so what do you think?'" Daichi paused before continuing. "I, not knowing how to respond, gave Kuroo an <>I don't know<> as an answer. It was quite tense our first year of high school, I'll tell you that. But in the next year, everything was resolved."

"What happened?"

"Let me just say that Kuroo and Kenma managed to lock us both in a closet, and the rest is history." Daichi grinned sheepishly. 

"Who took the initiative?" Akaashi asked, genuinely curious and just a little teasing. 

"I wish I could say it was me, but it was Suga who kissed me first." Daichi said, clasping the back of his neck. "To be honest, Akaashi, if you were to kiss Bokuto, he'd kiss you back."

"I doubt it," Akaashi said wryly. 

"You'd be surprised," Daichi hummed. Akaashi gave Daichi a confused look, but the latter just grinned. “Let’s just say, if there’s a moment, you should grab it.”

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Akaashi hated Sunday school convections with a burning passion. It required all students to stay on campus the entire day in their school uniforms and attend classes.

The school grounds were ridiculously well guarded to ensure students wouldn't break the school religion code. 

Akaashi was sitting by himself near the dorm rooms, tapping a few random keys on his phone. 

"Hey, Akaashi." Akaashi blinked, looking up to see Oikawa standing before him. Oikawa was tugging at his white dress shirt disdainfully, and Akaashi gathered that Oikawa disliked the uniform - probably just as much as Akaashi himself did. 

"Oikawa-san," Akaashi blinked. 

"Oh I told you to drop the formality!" Oikawa insisted. "But anyways. How've you been?" 

"Is everyone asking me this question?" Akaashi huffed. 

"We're all worried," Oikawa frowned. "I'm sure Daichi told you earlier when he went to talk with you, but Bokuto hasn't been himself. To be honest, whenever any of us point you out, even if we're in a group, he'll yelp and hide.

Iwa-chan and I talked to him after he took you down to talk, and he said that he screwed up. He wouldn't tell us anything else, which is unusual since he spills literally everything.” Oikawa paused, pursing his lips into a thin line. “You should talk to him, Akaashi.”

“I can’t if he keeps avoiding me!” Akaashi protested, and Oikawa rubbed the back of his neck. 

“If we have to shove you two in a closet and lock it until you make up, so be it.” Oikawa shrugged one shoulder. “It worked with Suga and Daichi, apparently.”

“Yeah, Daichi told me. And Bokuto-san and I are two completely different people.” Akaashi argued. Even the word _Bokuto-san_ felt foreign on his tongue; he hadn’t said it in so long. Sure, he’d been saying it in his head, wishing, pleading the volleyball player to speak to him, or even to just look at him. 

“It could work, you know.” Oikawa mused. “I mean, if you don’t do something soon, then the others and I might take things into our own hands.” Akaashi was startled by the sudden demeanor change within Oikawa. He had swapped from being careless and rather lax stance to an intense gaze that made Akaashi rather uncomftorable. 

Luckily, Akaashi was saved from further awkwardness as Iwaizumi jogged up to them, calling out both Oikawa and Akaashi’s names. 

“Oikawa! Akaashi!” Akaashi stood up slowly, dusting off the back of his pants, tilting his head curiously as Iwaizumi reached them, panting slightly.

“You shouldn’t run if you’re so out of shape, Iwa-chaan.” Oikawa said, and Iwaizumi swiftly lifted a hand and smacked Oikawa upside the head. “Ow! That hurt, Iwa-chan.”

“Good. I’ve been running all over the place trying to find you guys.” Iwaizumi responded, before straightening. “Suga and Daichi have managed to get permission to go grab take out food, and they wanted to know if you wanted something. I think it’s fast food, but at least it’s something. I’m surprised that they’re even allowed to leave campus on Sunday.”

“Suga-chan has his charms.” Oikawa shrugged, and nudged Iwaizumi playfully, who only rolled his eyes in return.

“I’m not very hungry,” Akaashi said, which caused Iwaizumi and Oikawa to refocus on him. Iwaizumi frowned.

“I haven’t seen you eat properly in a long time.” 

“When-why… how do you know this?” Akaashi sputtered, which caused Iwaizumi to flush slightly.

“We may or may not have been observing you from afar lately.” Iwaizumi admitted, and Oikawa began to protest loudly. Iwaizumi shot his boyfriend a warning look, and Oikawa shut up. “Kenma also mentioned that you literally never leave the dorm room to go get food.” Akaashi frowned slightly.

“No offense, Keiji-kun, but you are way too thin already.” Oikawa mused. Akaashi lifted am arm, and Oikawa poked at Akaashi's bicep. "Well, you've definitely got muscle, but you still seem quite thin."

“I’ve always been like this." Akaashi said, swatting Oikawa’s hand away. 

"That's what Kuroo was like, remember, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi piped up. Oikawa nodded. 

"Then he started rooming with Bokuto." Oikawa chuckled. "He's bulked up a bit then. Bokuto surely keeps Kuroo on his toes."

Before Akaashi could find a response, Iwaizumi's phone rang. 

"Hello?" Iwaizumi picked up the phone. "Yeah yeah, I've found them. You can calm down, Suga. Yes. I've already asked. He said he wasn't hungry." Oikawa arched an eyebrow at Akaashi, who shrugged. "Akaashi," Iwaizumi said as he put hit phone away, "Suga said he'll shove food down your throat if he has to."

Akaashi felt his eyes widen. Daichi was right when he mentioned the sudden and startling demeanor change in Suga. This was probably an example. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Akaashi mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Iwaizumi gave him a brief nod, and turned on his heel, striding down the hall, Oikawa running after him, yelling,

“Iwa-chan, matte!” Akaashi bit back a slight laugh, as he hurried after the two. He guessed that there was never a dull moment within the group. 

Well….

Maybe now. 

But Akaashi wouldn’t think about it too much.

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

When the three of them had finally reached the others in the group, Suga and Daichi had already set down several large bags.

“First of all, how the hell did you manage to convince the school council to let you out on a Sunday?” Akaashi heard Kuroo ask as Iwaizumi plopped down on the bench next to the black-haired spiker. Oikawa sat on the edge of the table, and Akaashi awkwardly fiddled with his shirt sleeves, avoiding catching eyes with Suga, or Bokuto. He settled for catching Kenma’s concerned look instead. 

“I have connections, and I have my ways.” Suga responded, in what sounded like his usual happy-go-lucky manner. 

“Akaashi, you alright there? You look kind of pale.” Daichi said, his voice low enough for only Akaashi to hear. However, it appeared as if Oikawa had heard, since he tilted his head to the side to watch the exchange. 

“I’m fine, Daichi-san.” Akaashi mumbled. 

“If we had the option, I’d tell you to go back to your dorm, change into more comfy clothes then come back outside.” Daichi sighed. “Only negative of going to this school are the convention meets we have every occasional Sunday.”

Akaashi nodded, showing his agreement, and Daichi nudged Suga to scoot over before patting the seat on the bench next to him. Akaashi slid in next to Daichi, and everyone almost immediately grabbed for the food as soon as Suga unpacked everything.

Daichi carefully handed Akaashi what looked like a take-out bowl of ramen, along with a take-out container of _gyoza_. 

“Oh wow,” Akaashi breathed. “Er, I’m not sure if I can eat all this, and I should pay you guys back.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Daichi said. “Ever since you’ve joined our group of friends, we’ve become more stable and less reckless. I think you give off a certain kind of vibe that calms everyone down. I like it.” 

“Thanks, Daichi-san.” Akaashi said, feeling embarrassed to be praised in that way.

“Oh, Akaashi. How many times do we have to tell you? You don’t need formalities with us!” Suga piped up, peering over Daichi’s shoulder at Akaashi.

“But it feels wrong to not use it.” Akaashi frowned, having grown up in an extremely strict household where formalities had been a _must_. 

“Don’t worry about it. I think the only one who likes having the <>-san<> added to the end of their name is Bokuto over there.” Daichi whispered, nudging Akaashi playfully. Grudgingly, Akaashi looked up to the other end of the table. On the opposite side, Bokuto was staring back. 

Immediately, Akaashi ducked his head, staring at the food before him.

“How come?” Akaashi asked, nearly flinching at the way his voice seemed so small. Daichi let out a heavy-sounding sigh before responding.

“He gets let down easily, even though he looks on the bright side of things constantly. Since we’re all the same age, we don’t really use formalities, and Kenma has always been respectful, but he’s never used formal names for us. Having his name called by someone formally must be important to him.” Daichi explained briefly. “He’s a simple mind, really. You really just have to praise him when he’s down, and he’s back to the bubbly Bokuto we all know and love.”

“But I did something to mess that up, didn’t I?”

“Why don’t we eat first, before the food gets cold, then continue this conversation elsewhere?” Daichi suggested, hinting that Akaashi probably wanted to talk without the others potentially overhearing. 

Akaashi nodded, said his thanks, and began to eat. 

 

“Akaashi!” Akaashi looked up to see Kenma waving at him, gesturing for him to wait. 

_Was everyone going to talk to him about Bokuto-san?_ Akaashi thought. This Sunday had already been quite an exhausting and tedious day, and he couldn’t wait to be able to get out of his school uniform. 

He only had four hours until six o’clock PM, which was also when all students were allowed to change and leave campus. 

“Kenma-san.” Akaashi said, tilting his head towards the smaller boy. 

“Bokuto wants to talk to you. He wanted to say something to you at the lunch table but ‘it was too loud, and everyone was eating and ‘Kaashi kept avoiding my eyes’.” Kenma said, quoting Bokuto with a sudden burst of energy before he went back to the calm Kenma that Akaashi knew.

“Are you sure you aren’t just saying this to get me to go back for something I know I’ll regret later?” Akaashi asked. Kenma shook his head.

“I wouldn’t have run if it was legit.” Kenma said. 

That was true.

“Fine, I’ll go back.” Akaashi sighed, turning on his heel to walk back down the hallway towards the courtyard they had eaten at.

He rounded a corner, and before he even realized what was happening, someone grabbed his upper arm, yanking him into a room. Akaashi let out a startled yelp, and the door slammed shut behind him, and he heard a <>click<>, signaling that the door was locked.

“Hey!” Akaashi yelled. “What the hell is going on? Kenma!” There was a muffled noise from somewhere in the dark room, and Akaashi felt his heart leap into his throat. Flailing around, Akaashi managed to hit a light switch, flooding the room with light.

Blinking wildly, Akaashi realized where the noise was coming from, and his eyes widened.

“Bokuto-san?” He sputtered. Bokuto had been tied to a chair, with a cloth tied around his head, covering his mouth. Bokuto’s response was a garbled noise, his golden-amber eyes wide with shock.

Akaashi approached cautiously, walking behind Bokuto to untie the cloth from his mouth, then free him from the chair.

“What on earth happened?” Akaashi asked, cursing his trembling fingers as he untied the cloth. He tried to keep his fingertips from brushing against the back of Bokuto’s neck, or his arms and wrists where the rope had dug into his skin.

Before Bokuto could respond, there were some hushed voices heard outside the door, two of which Akaashi immediately recognized.

“Oikawa! Suga! What the hell is going on?!” Akaashi yelled, making Bokuto start, nearly toppling over. The voices outside abruptly stopped, and after a moment’s silence, Oikawa’s voice could be heard.  
“We want you and Bokuto to make up, duh.” Akaashi barely cast Bokuto a glance, though he could feel the latter’s eyes on him. Akaashi made no response, and Oikawa continued. “We’ll keep you in there as long as we need to.”

“You’re going to piss me off.” Bokuto shouted at the door, his voice loud and rather angry. “It’s called _avoiding_ for a reason.”

“Don’t be a bastard, Koutarou.” Suga’s voice chimed in. “You know what’s up, and why we’re doing this. It’s your own fault that you’re in this position.” Akaashi heard Bokuto let out an irritated growl, and he turned, afraid to know what the latter would do. 

Bokuto was standing up, leaning his back against the wall, his golden-amber eyes narrowed, locked on Akaashi. Bokuto looked dangerous, _incredibly attractive and dangerous,_ Akaashi thought, almost wistfully. 

There was a half shadow casted across Bokuto’s face, making his eyes appear to glow. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, and his uniform was rumpled, and Akaashi could see the faint marks on Bokuto’s arms from the ropes that were previously there. Akaashi looked at his feet to avoid Bokuto’s intense glare, and to prevent himself from having a heart attack.

“I didn’t do anything, Bokuto-san. You’re the one who ran away.” Akaashi said, his voice coming out much firmer and stronger than he thought it would have. Bokuto was silent, and raked a hand through his hair, almost in exasperation. 

“And you’re the one who always avoided me.” Bokuto argued. 

“What do you mean?” Akaashi almost sputtered.

“You act fine around everyone else, but around me, you’re so closed off.” Bokuto explained. “You avoid eye contact, and even when you make it, you barely hold it for even ten seconds.”

“It’s been like this since the first day I met you.” Akaashi mumbled, feeling embarrassed as Bokuto tilted his head curiously at him. 

“What? What do you mean, ‘since the first day’?” Bokuto asked, peering at Akaashi’s face. He was a little close, so Akaashi took a slight step backwards, shaking his head briefly, heaving an exasperated sigh.

“You’re so oblivious.”

“To what?”

“To everything.” 

Bokuto’s brow furrowed in confusion, and he seemed to drop off into deep thought. Or cluelessness. One of the two.

“How?” Bokuto finally asked. Akaashi hesitated. Did he want to do this? Was it necessary? It was only a moment later that Akaashi grasped the lapels of Bokuto’s school uniform, yanking him forward to press his lips to Bokuto’s. 

_Soft. Warm._

Akaashi’s eyes were squeezed shut, not wanting to see Bokuto’s expression. He probably looked disgusted. Shocked, maybe, but most definitely disgusted.

http://kjinyu.tumblr.com/post/168921133900/akaashi-keiji-is-not-meek-or-shy-he-does-what-he

Bokuto was unmoving beneath Akaashi’s hands, and the younger boy was about to pull away when he felt a hand press into the back of his head, another one winding around his waist, pressing him into a firm body.

Akaashi, startled, pulled back slightly. Bokuto leaned forward to press his forehead to Akaashi’s, his golden-amber eyes fixated, glowing softly in a non-intimidating way. Akaashi flushed, and shifted his eyes, feeling awkward. He licked his lips, swallowing hard, unsure of what to do next.

“C’mere,” Bokuto whispered softly, gingerly cupping the back of Akaashi’s neck, drawing him in. Akaashi let out a noise of surprise as Bokuto tilted his head to press their mouths together once again. Bokuto gingerly started to walk them backwards, until Akaashi's back hit a wall.

Much to his embarrassment, a low and needy whine escaped Akaashi's throat, and he felt Bokuto's lips curl up. 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi started to protest. Bokuto pulled back, giving Akaashi a grin, running his thumb across his lower lip.

_So fucking hot._ Akaashi groaned internally. Bokuto flashed Akaashi a wide and cheeky grin, as if he knew what Akaashi was thinking. 

"So you say I'm oblivious?" Bokuto asked, leaning forward so their noses touched. Awkwardly, Akaashi tried to lean back, but his head hit the wall. 

"Y-yeah." Akaashi stuttered, trying to shift his head to the side. It was difficult to do, and Bokuto made it even more difficult as he cupped Akaashi's cheek. 

"Hmm... maybe you were oblivious too." Bokuto said, tilting his head up to kiss Akaashi's chin. 

"You mean-"

"Yup."

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally so cringy, I hate it...
> 
> but my friend encouraged - more like forced me ^^' - to post it so.... yeah.
> 
> whooo....?
> 
>  
> 
> Also, here's my WattPad account where I will be posting more haikyuu fanfics, as well as the ones I have here :3  
> https://www.wattpad.com/567888721


End file.
